Looks Can Be Deceiving
by peaceful village
Summary: Role reverse fic. Caroline is a 1000 year old vampire trying to break a curse, Nik is Elena and Jeremy's cousin coming to help out after their parents died. Has she finally found the light in her life, or will she bring his into total darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

**I can't get this plot out of my head and I just finally had to write it...**

"I can't do it by myself Nik," Jenna said desperately into the phone. "He is out of control, doing drugs and drinking. He won't listen to me."

"Okay," Nik said from the other line, "I'm on my way."

"You don't need to come," Jenna said not waiting him to uproot his life, "I just needed to vent to my favorite cousin."

"No I should have moved in when Miranda died," Nik said.

"You live in England, Nik," Jenna pointed out, "It is a little harder to just pack up and leave."

"I'll be there in a week," Nik told her.

"Thanks," Jenna said feeling better already. "I'll make up the guest room for you."

"See you soon Jen." Nik said and they hung up.

K&C

"No one knows who I am," Caroline said arguing with her brother, "Because of my age and appearance I will blend right in."

"This is dangerous," Elijah said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I need to keep an eye on my doppelganger and get the lay of the land so to speak. What better way then to attend her high school? Besides we won't even be here very long." Caroline said getting out of her chair, "I need to meet her and get a feel of who the girl is. Plus I am sure there is a wolf in town, and I need to pick out my vampire."

"Caroline..." Elijah started to say.

"I am sick of waiting Elijah." Caroline said cutting him off, "I want this curse to be broken and nothing is going to mess it up this time. _Nothing_." Elijah nodded. His affection for Katerina had ruined things last time, but Caroline had forgiven him. He doubted she would be so forgiving if it happened again.

"And are you still going to keep your word?" Elijah asked and Caroline sighed.

"I will undagger our siblings once the curse is lifted and Mikael is dead." Caroline said, "You have my word, brother. Aren't you a little excited to be going home?"

"It will only be home when our family is whole again," Elijah said and Caroline closed her eyes in frustration.

"I will undagger them when the time is right," Caroline said and then went on. "I am most anxious to see the Salvatores again."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Elijah asked again. "They know who you are, who we are."

"Yes, but they don't know about the curse, or my true intentions." Caroline reminded him. "As far as they are concerned I am just the big bad Original that everyone is scared of. Though of course people do underestimate me because of how I look."

"The blonde hair and trusting blue eyes do throw people off," Elijah said and Caroline smiled her whole pretty face lighting up.

"Come on, lets go home." Caroline said and he nodded. It was times like this he saw his baby sister. The girl she was when they were human. The girl he held when she was sad that once again their mother had favored Rebekah leaving Caroline alone. The little girl who had accidentally killed their mother and stood frozen in horror at what she had done. Elijah had found them and he did what he always did, protected Caroline. They lied and everyone believed them. Elijah knew Caroline was stronger then him, but he felt responsible for her. No matter what she did, Caroline was his little sister, and he would stand by her.

K&C

Jenna opened the door and grinned. Nik dropped his bag and hugged her tightly. She let him go and led him into the house. Nik noticed the house hadn't changed a bit since Miranda died. Guilt hit him once more. He should have moved in months ago.

"How was your flight?" Jenna asked.

"Not bad," Nik replied smiling, "Just a hop across the pond." Growing up Nik had lived in England during the school year with his mother, and spent the summers with his father in Mystic Falls. His father was Jenna and Miranda's uncle. Jenna laughed. "Where are Elena and Jeremy?"

"They are both out," Jenna said as they walked to the guest room. "I also got a call to go to a parent teacher conference with Jeremy's history teacher tomorrow," Jenna told him.

"Do you want me to come?" Nik asked and Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, strength in numbers," Jenna said and then the phone rang. She went to answer it and Nik looked around. He half expected his cousin to come around the corner, but he knew Miranda was gone.

"Who was it?" Nik asked as soon as Jenna came back into the room.

"Elena," Jenna said, "I need to go pick Jeremy and her up."

"Okay," Nik said, "But I'll drive."

K&C

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this," Elena said to Jeremy and then looked up and saw Jenna and Nik walking over to them. Her face broke out into a grin. "Nik!" Elena half ran half walked over to him and Nik hugged her lifting Elena off the ground.

"Good to see you Elena," Nik said setting her down. He turned to Jeremy. "Hey Jer." Jeremy didn't move. "You haven't seen me in months, mate, come here." Jeremy reluctantly walked over and hugged him, but Jeremy's grip was tight so Nik knew he missed him.

"Come on, let's go home," Jenna said and they all walked back to the car.

When they got home Nik started to unpack all his stuff. He didn't know how long he planned on staying, just long enough to make sure they were alright. Being an artist he could work just about anywhere, and he was pretty successful.

He saw that Jenna had put a picture on the nightstand for him. It was of himself, Jenna, and Miranda. He had been an only child and Miranda and Jenna had been like his sisters. Miranda was the oldest and kept a watchful eye on him during the summer. He traced her face with his finger.

"Hey," Jenna said knocking on the door frame and coming into the room. "So Elena is talking to a boy in the living room."

"Talking?" Nik said raising an eyebrow. He had been a teenager once.

"Yes, and she is laughing," Jenna said, "So I have decided to just go with it."

"Jeremy?" Nik said and Jenna shrugged.

"He is still shaken up about that girl," Jenna told him, "I think he liked her."

"Matt's sister, right?" Nik said and Jenna nodded. "She's older."

"I love that picture," Jenna said walking closer.

"I keep thinking she is going to walk around the corner," Nik said and Jenna put her arm around him.

"I know the feeling," Jenna said sadly, "I just wanted to say goodnight, and you will be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Nik said, "I need to check something out first. I need to find a space to rent to paint."

"Okay," Jenna said, "Goodnight, and I am really glad you're here."

"Night, Jen," Nik said and put the picture down.

K&C

"How do I look?" Caroline asked her brother, "Do you think I will fit in?"

"I hate how short they make the skirts now," Elijah said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know this is the 21st century brother," Caroline reminded him. "Not the 11th."

"I know, now be good Caroline," Elijah told her and she opened her mouth as if to speak but Elijah cut her off, "I mean it. If you want to keep a low profile try and stay out of trouble."

"Fine," Caroline said not liking it, but hugged him regardless, "Bye, I love you."

"I love you too," Elijah said and kissed the top of her head, "Have a good first day."

"Oh I will," Caroline said grabbing her bag. In a flash she was gone.

K&C

"Are their any other relatives in the picture?" Mr. Tanner asked Jenna was sitting in a desk with her hands folded trying to keep her temper under control. She really hoped Nik would be here soon.

"I'm their sole guardian," Jenna said trying to sound confident.

"Uh-huh, could there be?" He asked.

"What are you suggesting exactly?" Jenna asked instead of answering.

"It's an impossible job..." Mr. Tanner began to say but was cut off by the door opening. Jenna let out a breath at seeing Nik.

"Sorry I'm late," Nik said walking over to them. "Hi, I'm Niklaus Sommers. Call me Nik." Jenna smirked as Mr. Tanners eyes widened slightly. There had always been something about Nik that seemed intimidating. Maybe it was the accent, or the dimples.

"Nik is my cousin," Jenna clarified. "He is moving in with us to help out. So like I said Mr. Tanner I have it under control."

"I was actually in the office interviewing for a job," Nik told them, "It seems your art teacher quit, and with my experience, they offered me the position on the spot. So I will be around school keeping an eye on Jeremy as well."

"Good," Mr. Tanner said in lack of anything else.

"You really got a job here?" Jenna asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"I figured I needed something to do, and they were pretty desperate, " Nik said, "I don't have a teaching license so I am technically a special instructor and not a teacher."

"What about your art?" Jenna said and Nik shrugged.

"My muse seems to have left me," He said, "This way I can make sure Jeremy doesn't skip anymore school." Truth is his muse left him when Miranda died.

"He is going to hate us for this," Jenna said with a sigh.

"I would rather have Jeremy hate me and be clean then they alternative." Nik said and sure enough they saw Jeremy walking to the parking lot. "Hey Jer!" Jeremy stopped in his tracks.

"Nik, Jenna," Jeremy said, "What are you doing here?"

"Interviewing," Nik said, "Your school needed a new art teacher and with my experience they hired me. So we will be seeing each other everyday. I take it you will sign up for my class, I remember you have a lot of talent."

"Yeah, maybe," Jeremy said, "Look my friend is in the hospital and I have to go see her."

"She will still be there after school," Nik pointed out, "Turn around and get to class." Jeremy's jaw clenched. "Now, Jeremy." Jeremy glared but went back to school.

"How did you do that?" Jenna asked in awe.

"It is what Miranda used to do when she caught me out drinking with my mates back during the summers I stayed here," Nik replied, "She could be scary."

K&C

Caroline walked confidently up the walk to school. She could feel eyes on her and she smiled to herself. Elijah had grilled her again that this was a bad idea. Caroline only told him that this was temporary. She needed to meet the doppelganger and see what she was like. Was she more like Katerina or Tatia? Or someone completely different? Once she found the moonstone Caroline would come back and the sacrifice would happen.

Surveying the students she wondered who she should have for lunch, she had forgotten her lunch money. Oh he looked good. Not paying attention Caroline crashed into someone. She would never had fallen thanks to her vampire reflexes, but two strong arms still held her up. Caroline looked into the face of her "rescuer" and her eyes went wide. She didn't expect boys who looked like that to be here. It had been a long time since she had seen someone that handsome.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He had an accent so he obviously wasn't from around here.

"I'm fine." Caroline replied and straightened herself up. "I am looking for the front office."

"I can take you," A voice from behind them said. Caroline turned and saw a dark haired boy who looked like the jock type. Caroline smiled. She had just found lunch.

"That would be great," Caroline said and faced the handsome man again. "I hope to see you again, handsome." Caroline didn't give him a chance to reply and left with the boy.

K&C

Jenna was laughing at the expression on Nik's face. His mouth was hanging open still looking in the direction of the girl.

"Did I just get hit on by a student?" Nik asked.

"What did you expect?" Jenna replied. "With teachers like Mr. Tanner the girls aren't used to attractive teachers. I don't think she will be the last."

"Fantastic." Nik said sarcastically. "Well I have to go back to the office and fill out more paperwork."

"Watch out for the girl," Jenna advised, "She looks like the kind that bites." Jenna laughed and walked away before Nik could say anything else. Walking back to the office Nik saw that the girl indeed was there and talking to the security. She was very pretty. Nik shook his head. He couldn't have thoughts like that about a student, no matter how beautiful they were.

"Yes, I live with my brother," The girl said as Nik stood there listening, "He is a writer. There is a lot of history here."

"Is he going to write a book on Mystic Falls?" The security asked.

"He wants too," She said with a 50 watt smile, "I better be going, so art won't start till Wednesday?" Oh no, she was going to be in his art class too?

"We recently got a new teacher, he won't start for a few days," The security answered, "Nice to have you Miss Henrick. I will see you tomorrow for your first day."

"It's Caroline," Caroline corrected and with one more smile walked away. Spotting the handsome man from before she winked at him before leaving. Attending school was a great idea.

…**...**

**What did you think? Should I go on? There aren't many role reversal fics so I thought I might try it out.**

**A couple notes:**

**Both Damon and Stefan know about the Original family. Damon especially. The brothers don't have any idea about the curse or Mikeal. All they know is that Caroline killed her whole family except Elijah. **

**I know Klaus becoming a teacher is unlikely. You need to take tests and classes, that is why I changed it to a special instructor. It is just a story so if you could just go with it I would be grateful, thanks! **

**The story starts in the first season, but will do a time jump. **

**They will be a little OOC of course, but I will try and write Klaus how I think we was as a human and Caroline a neurotic 1000 year old vampire with Daddy issues.**

**PM me with any questions or suggestions! **

**10 reviews and hopefully (please) more and I will go on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

Caroline saw Stefan catch the football and narrowed her eyes. Boys were such show offs. Doesn't matter that Stefan could reveal what he really was, he just wanted to look good for the girl. The bell rang and Caroline hitched her bag on her shoulder and went inside.

"We have a new student with us," Mr. Tanner said and Caroline walked into the room. Stefan sat up straight and his eyes went wide. Caroline could feel the fear coming off of him. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi I'm Caroline Henrick," Caroline said with a small cute wave.

"Caroline has just moved to Mystic Falls with her brother," Mr. Tanner went on, "Have a seat anywhere." Caroline smiled and made her way down the isle and plopped herself down next to a cute blond boy with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Caroline heard the doppelganger say to Stefan.

"I'm fine," Stefan replied and Caroline smirked.

C&K

"Caroline," Stefan said with a nod after class was over. "What brings you here?"

"Come on Stefan, you know as well as I do that we can't stay in one place too long," Caroline said, "So Elijah and I decided to move here. I remember you telling me how much you loved your home town. Is Damon around?"

"Yes," Stefan said.

"Is he up to his usual ways?" Caroline asked. "Because I will not have his behavior risking exposure. I have let a few things slide over the years, but he tries my patience."

"I will give him the warning," Stefan said.

"It is not a warning, Stefan," Caroline said with a smile on her face but her eyes were fierce. "Just a friendly reminder so we can all get along."

"Oh, sorry," A voice said and Caroline and Stefan turned to see Elena next to them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Caroline said turning on the charm, "Just some old friends catching up. I'm Caroline."

"Elena." Elena said and then asked, "How do you know each other?"

"We go way back," Caroline said. Back about 90 years.

"How is Elijah?" Stefan asked turning the conversation away from Elena.

"Doing quite well," Caroline answered.

"Elena!" Someone called. Caroline smirked as the handsome man from before came up to them. "Where's Jeremy?"

"Probably near the dumpsters," Elena said with a sigh. Hopefully with Nik here Jeremy would straighten himself out.

"Thanks," Nik said, "Good to see you Stefan."

"This is Caroline," Elena said introducing her to him. "She just moved here. Caroline, this is my cousin Nik."

"We've met," Caroline said, "He helped me from falling flat on my face. It wouldn't have been the best first impression so I thank you."

"No trouble." Nik said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. There was something about her that had him on edge. It probably had to do with the fact that he was attracted to her far more then he should be.

"I must be off," Caroline said to the little group. "It was nice to meet you, Elena, Nik." Caroline walked away feeling all of their eyes on her as she did.

K&C

"Ready for the big game?" Caroline said with a grin and Elijah rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea why I let you talk me into these things," Elijah said and Caroline hooked her arm through his as they walked to the football field.

"Well I need to blend in and come off as the new girl who has no alternative motives at all," Caroline said, "And you need to mingle and try to charm your way into the Founders Council. We were the real founders after all."

"Yes, along with Kol, Rebekah, and...and Finn." Elijah said and Caroline let go of his arm.

"Don't talk to me about Finn," Caroline said through clenched teeth. "It is his own fault. He was going to leave me and run off with that Sage slut. I couldn't let him do it."

"Caroline..." Elijah tried.

"Drop it Elijah," Caroline said her eyes hard. "You have always been my favorite brother, but do not test me." Caroline walked away.

K&C

"You will remember nothing," Caroline said looking into the boys eyes. "I did not feed on you, now go." The boy left and Caroline licked her lips. She wished she could have just killed him, but she needed to keep a low profile.

"Surprised you kept him alive," A voice behind her said. Caroline turned around to see Damon Salvatore standing there.

"I don't want to draw too much attention," Caroline told him, "I'll go out for another bite later. Hello Damon. Not causing any trouble are we?"

"Never, unless you want to stir some up with me." Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I have more important things to do," Caroline told him, "But you have proved useful to me in the past."

"Like when we used to bang?" Damon said and Caroline rolled her eyes again and turned and walked back to the crowd. Damon watched her go. Great, now that she is here it could ruin everything.

K&C

"Hello there," A voice said and Nik turned and saw Caroline standing behind him. Where had she come from? He hadn't even heard her walk over.

"Hello," Nik said, "Enjoying the game?"

"Football isn't really my thing," Caroline told him.

"Why come then?" Nik asked.

"To socialize, meet new people," Caroline replied coming closer to him.

"Shouldn't you be mingling with people your own age?" Nik asked.

"I would rather talk to you," Caroline said smiling.

"That isn't a good idea," Nik said not wanting to led her on, "I am too old and actually about to become your art teacher."

"Teacher?" Caroline said raising her eyebrows. "You don't seem like the teacher type."

"Regardless I am, so you are better off being around boys your own age," Nik said talking to himself more then her.

"We are just talking," Caroline said, "Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Nik shook his head.

"I guess not," Nik said against his better judgment, "But don't think that I will not hesitate to give you detention."

"Detention," Caroline repeated. "Never had one before."

"Never?" Klaus said and Caroline laughed.

"Surprised?" Caroline said and then asked, "Why?"

"You just seem like a girl who could stir up some trouble," Klaus said.

"Seems like a town this small could use a little trouble," Caroline said, "So is Nick short for Nicholas?"

"Niklaus," Nik corrected.

"Niklaus," Caroline repeated, "Interesting name." That was a name more fitting for the time she was born. Wasn't very modern.

"My Mum liked history and saw the name in a book," Nik explained further.

"Ni-klaus," Caroline said, "I like Klaus better."

"Klaus?" Nik said confused.

"Nik is too common," Caroline said, "I am going to call you Klaus."

Before Nik could say something about that they heard yelling "What was that?" Klaus asked and they walked over to the large crowd forming. Mr. Tanner was laying there dead. Caroline saw the bite marks and knew only one person would do this. She caught Stefan's eye.

"Excuse me," Caroline said and walked over to Stefan. "Damon's work I take it?"

"Yes," Stefan said.

"Still have that siblings rivalry huh?" Caroline said, "How long are you going to let it go on?"

"Not all of us are so willing to kill our family," Stefan said and walked away. Caroline's jaw clenched.

"Caroline!" Elijah's voice called out

"Let's go," Caroline said when he caught up to her.

Klaus watched Caroline leave with a dark haired man. Her arm was looped through his. That must be her brother. At least he hoped it was.

K&C

"Saw you drinking tonight," Nik said stopping Jeremy before he could go up to his room.

"Yeah, so?" Jeremy said. "Don't act like you didn't drink in high school."

"Oh I did," Nik said, "And Miranda was always the one that came and got me. She was the one that took care of me because my Dad didn't give a shit."

"She did?" Jeremy said sitting down.

"The first summer I came back after my parents divorce I was a mess," Nik said taking a sip of his tea. "I didn't want to come stay, never liked my old man much, but I had to spend my summer with him according to the custody agreement. I was just so pissed all the time that I drank till I passed out. Miranda always came and got me. Even when she was in the middle of a date with Grayson she came for me. Your Dad, he was pretty great too. You had the best parents, mate."

"I know," Jeremy said his eyes watering.

"So don't do what I did," Nik told him. "Don't go into a dark place because your angry at the world. Don't discredit your fantastic parents."

"I am just so mad," Jeremy said with clenched fists. "I am so mad at them for dying."

"I know how you feel," Nik said, "I am angry at Miranda too, but we can't let that anger consume us."

"How did you get so wise?" Jeremy asked and Nik smiled.

"That is what Miranda used to say to me, she told me to never let my anger consume me," Nik said remembering the words Miranda had said to him often.

"I just want to forget," Jeremy said.

"I know," Nik said, "But it isn't like someone can just come and erase your memories," Nik said and Jeremy nodded. "Come here." Jeremy walked over and hugged him tightly. Elena walked in and they split apart.

"Jer..." Elena said seeing his red eyes. Elena pulled him into her arms and Jeremy finally let himself go and for the first time since his parents died he finally allowed himself to cry.

K&C

Caroline sat down next to Elena's brother, Jeremy is name was. Across the room a boy named Tyler kept making eyes at her. A moment later Elena herself walked in. She smiled and sat down across from Jeremy.

"Hey Caroline," Elena said in a friendly voice.

"Hello Elena," Caroline said.

"Okay so I am your new art teacher," Nik said coming into the classroom. "But don't call me Mr. Sommers, that was my Dad. Call me Nik. Now for those who don't think you have any artistic talent..." He looked at Elena who blushed. "...don't worry about it. Art is about more then just talent. We are going to start with just some simple still lives and go from there." The class got out their sketch pads and pencils. Nik set out a couple items and told the students to draw them.

Caroline didn't have much artistic skill. She was too busy trying to break a curse to start up a hobby. Still taking an art class was better then taking useless classes like calculus. They were far too easy.

"Not bad," Nik said and Caroline jumped slightly. She hadn't even heard him come up, that never happened.

"Thank you, Klaus," Caroline said and he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Klaus?" Elena said having overheard.

"I think it fits him better then Nik," Caroline told her.

"Klaus," Elena repeated. "I like it."

"Do I have any say in what you call me?" Nik asked.

"Nope," Caroline said and he grinned. Her undead heart sped up. Another first. She hadn't reacted to someone like this in, well, centuries. Maybe never. They locked eyes for a moment longer until someone called out his name and broke the trance. Caroline went back to her drawing and tried to push him out of her mind. Break the curse. That is what she needed to do. Nothing else, no one else, mattered.

K&C

He shouldn't be drawing her. He knew that. He should not be drawing pictures of a student. But this was the first time he had been able to get his sketch pad out since Miranda died. His muse finally came alive again, unfortunately it was in the form of one of his students. Nik took his finger and smoothed in the shadows of her pretty face and outlined her eyes again. Her eyes were so serious and sad. Not at all like the sunny disposition she seemed to have. She was flirty, _very_ flirty, charming, but it didn't seem real. Caroline Henrick...who was she?

K&C

"Caroline," Stefan said when he opened the door and saw the blond on the other side. "What can I do for you?"

"Damon in?" Caroline said.

"Yes he is," Damon said coming into view. "Hello Caroline."

"Hey, I need a favor," Caroline said and then looked at Stefan.

"I'll leave you to it," Stefan said and walked away giving them some privacy.

"Taking me up on my offer?" Damon asked, "I have some free time and you are looking very..."

"Can it Damon," Caroline said not letting him finish the sentence, "I need a date to the founders party,"

"And you are asking me?" Damon said with a smirk, "I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Caroline said crossing her arms. "Elijah managed an invite, but I am not going to be the girl who goes with her brother so I am asking you to accompany me."

"What do I get in return?" Damon asked and Caroline came closer and whispered in his ear.

"I don't rip your heart out," She said in a deadly whisper. Caroline stepped back and Damon nodded. "See you tomorrow Damon."

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked his brother once Caroline was gone.

"You remember what Katherine said about her," Damon replied. "If you are not on Caroline's good side you are dead."

...

_"Who are the Originals?" Damon asked Katherine. He had heard Katherine talking to Emily about them, but had no idea who they were. _

_ "The first family," Katherine answered. "A group of siblings from which all vampires are descended."_

_ "And you know them?" Damon asked._

_ "Yes," Katherine said, "Or at least two of them. Caroline and Elijah. I met them over 450 years ago."_

_ "What were they like?" Damon said and Katherine stiffened._

_ "Ruthless," She told him. "Caroline, the youngest, killed her whole family except Elijah."_

_ "She killed them?" Damon said shocked, "Her own family?"_

_ "Yes," Katherine said, "Looks can be deceiving, watch out for her. If you aren't on her good side you are dead."_

_ "How do you know all this?" Damon asked._

_ "I got on her bad side," Katherine answered._

_ Damon never could ask her more about Caroline and the Originals because she "died" a week later._

_..._

"Damon?" Stefan said breaking Damon of the memory.

"What?" Damon said.

"Just...just be careful," Stefan said and walked away.

Freeing Katherine was going to be tricky with Caroline around. Damon didn't know what Katherine did to make an enemy out of Caroline. Katherine was gone before he had the chance to ask. Maybe if he did as Caroline asked now she would forgive Katherine for whatever she did in the past. So if Caroline needed a date he would be it. He had some stuff to do at the party anyway. He was going to free Katherine or die trying. As a side project he would jeopardize Stefan's relationship with Elena, just for a little fun in this boring town.

K&C

"I feel so lame," Jenna said.

"Why?" Nik asked.

"Logan Scumfeld is here and instead of showing up with a hot date I am here with my cousin," Jenna said.

"Thanks," Nik said and Jenna looked at him.

"You know what I mean," Jenna said.

"Hello Mrs. Lockwood," An angelic voice said and Nik turned around and saw Caroline Henrick in the doorway holding a dark haired man's hand.

"Hello Caroline, come on in," Mrs. Lockwood said and the pair walked into the house.

"Nik?" Jenna said and Nik faced her.

"What?" Nik asked.

"Elena and Stefan just got here," Jenna told him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nik assured her.

K&C

"Go away," Caroline said looking into Damon's eyes. He nodded and left her alone. Caroline saw Elijah talking to his date, some news lady. She looked out on the dance floor and saw Elena dancing with Stefan. How sweet. They did look cute together. Like some sort of fairy tale. Vomit. Elena was a very friendly and loving person. Not like Tatia or Katerina. It was almost a shame Caroline was going to have to kill her.

"Where is your date?" Someone asked and Caroline turned around and saw Nik, Klaus, standing behind her. How did he keep sneaking up on her?

"Sent him on his way," Caroline replied. "Damon is just an old friend."

"Stefan's brother, right?" Nik said and Caroline nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" Caroline asked and Nik's eyes went wide.

"Aren't I supposed to ask you?" Nik asked.

"I have never been one for rules, Klaus," Caroline said and Nik smiled. Caroline's heart did that thing again. He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He felt so warm, and she was so cold.

Stefan looked over and saw Caroline dancing with Elena's cousin. That was not good. Stefan had met Caroline for the first time in the 20's. He knew first hand what she was capable of. If she set her sights on Nik he was as good as dead. He couldn't let Elena lose anymore family. Maybe if he tried talking to her...

"Stefan?" Elena said, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Stefan said smiling at her. "Nothing."

…**...**

**What did you think? Favorite part? Ideas? Please let me know!**

**Damon is Caroline's toy rather then other way around! And what is Caroline's deal with Finn?**

**Since I got my ten reviews I decided to continue. Thanks for reading and reviewing I really like this angle and I hope you do to! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing...**

"Oh, hello Caroline," Elena said when she opened the door.

"Sorry about just showing up like this," Caroline said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"No problem, come on in," Elena said. Caroline smiled and walked into the house. "What's up?"

"I heard you were running the car wash and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help. I want to get a little more involved in school stuff." Caroline told her.

"Sure, we could use all the help we could get," Elena said and then Caroline noticed the necklace she was wearing. Her mother's necklace given to Rebekah right before she died. Interesting. "The theme is sexy suds, I didn't pick it, but that is what they think will help us wash more cars and bring more money in."

"Sexy suds?" Caroline said.

"It means wear a bikini," Jeremy offered coming into the room.

"Oh," Caroline said, "My brother is going to love this..."

K&C

"What are you wearing!" Elijah exclaimed upon seeing Caroline in a pink bikini.

"It is for a school fundraiser," Caroline said, "A Sexy Suds car wash."

"You don't wash cars," Elijah said and Caroline rolled her eyes, "You don't even wash your own clothes."

"So not the point," Caroline said, "I also got invited into Elena's house."

"And that requires you to walk around practically naked?" Elijah asked.

"I need an in," Caroline replied. "In this case it just involves a naked car wash."

"You are acting like..." Elijah said and then closed his mouth.

"Like Rebekah?" Caroline said and smiled softly, "She always was a bit of a strumpet."

"You will be late," Elijah said changing the subject which made Caroline love him even more. "And put a bloody shirt on."

K&C

Caroline had never been a strumpet. Her older sister Rebekah had always been the one to get the guys. Now however all eyes were on her.

"Hello Caroline," Tyler said coming up to her.

"Tyler," Caroline said with a smile. "I need more towels, be a dear and go get them for me?"

"Sure," Tyler said and Caroline giggled. She didn't even have to compel him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elena walking over with Klaus.

"Hey Elena," Caroline said going over to them. Klaus was obviously trying not to stare. "Klaus."

"Caroline," Klaus said with a nod. _Look at her face. Look at her face._

"I thought it was sexy suds?" Caroline said crossing her arms at Elena's shirt. "If I have to be half naked so do you." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm out," Klaus said walking away. "I have to be here as a chaperon not to see my cousin strip."

"He sounds like my brother," Caroline commented. Speaking of brothers was that Elijah driving up? "Excuse me." Caroline said and walked over to her brother just getting out of the car. "What are you doing here? And since when do you have a car?"

"Since my baby sister decided to go out in public wearing only her undergarments." Elijah said.

"Now is not the time to be the protective older brother," Caroline hissed.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked.

"Who?" Caroline replied.

"Your new pet," Elijah said and Caroline cocked her head to the side, "Don't look at me like that Caroline. I saw you at the party. I know that look in your eyes. The term is...boytoy? Like Damon Salvatore used to be. Who is he?"

"Elena's cousin," Caroline said, "He...never mind."

"What?" Elijah said.

"My heart did this...thing," Caroline said looking at her feet.

"Thing?" Elijah questioned.

"Yeah, when I am around him it almost seems like a have one, a heart I mean." Caroline said with a small laugh and then walked away.

K&C

"_You're getting soap in that,_" Caroline heard Elena say to Stefan.

"_Oh, its fine_," Stefan said.

"_I noticed Damon has one too. Is there a story behind it_?" Elena asked Stefan. Caroline smirked as she listened to Stefan try and brush it off. Unfortunately for him Elena was too observant for that. Caroline's eyes wandered to the daylight ring on her own finger. The one her mother had made oh so many years ago. Caroline also had a necklace, a bracelet, and another ring spelled by numerous witches over the years. Still the ring her mother gave her was her preferred piece.

"_...I can put it in my bag,_" Elena offered.

"_No, its fine, really_," Stefan said but Caroline knew it was only a matter of time before Elena figured out what he was. Well if Elena discovered the truth Caroline was going to have to pay her a little visit.

K&C

"You look tired," Caroline said coming up to Klaus.

"I stayed up late painting," Klaus said again willing himself to look at her face and not her barely covered up body, "I spent the night in the art room here at school. It is cheaper then trying to find my own space."

"Can you do that?" Caroline asked.

"No one has caught me yet," Klaus said with a shrug.

"I would love to see your work," Caroline said and Klaus stiffened. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Klaus said. He couldn't actually show her his last two pieces when she was the subject. "They aren't perfect yet."

"I doubt that," Caroline said moving a little closer to him.

"This is a bad idea Caroline," Klaus said put didn't move away.

Stefan watched them from across the parking lot. Caroline leaned closer and talked softly into Elena's cousin's ear. Stefan couldn't exactly blame him. Caroline was very charming and witty. Hard for many men to resist he supposed. He was able to, but Caroline had Damon in her clutches for many years. It would soon turn out that Caroline seducing Nik was the least of his worries.

K&C

"That is why it is important that you don't tell anyone," Stefan pleaded. He and Elena were sitting down to eat after she had figured out the truth.

"I can't promise that," Elena said.

"Elena," Stefan said leaning closer. "There is something else."

"What?" Elena asked. How could there possibly be anything else?

"Caroline," Stefan relied. "She is a vampire too."

"She is?" Elena said a little shocked.

"The most ruthless and deadly vampire," Stefan went on. "She killed her whole family except for her older brother Elijah. She will not risk exposure. If you tell anyone about us...Caroline will kill you."

"I don't understand," Elena said.

"Give me today," Stefan said, "I will answered any questions you have."

"What about Caroline?" Elena asked.

"I'll talk to her," Stefan said.

K&C

The doorbell rang over and over. Nik and Jeremy were sitting in the kitchen. Nik looked at Jeremy who then got up and answered it. Vicki came into the house.

"The sun is killing me my eyes are on fire," Vicki said as soon as she walked in.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"It's good everything's good," Vicki said and then kissed him.

"Did something happen?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm hungry," Vicki said and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "What do you have to eat?"

"Jeremy what is going on?" Nik said and Jeremy shrugged. Vicki started to pull stuff out of the fridge. "Is she high?"

"Are you high?" Jermey asked Vicki, "It's the middle of the day."

"Could you just not talk so loud," Vicki yelled, "My head hurts. I need quiet."

"Call her brother Jeremy," Nik told him. "Now." Jeremy nodded and went to call Matt. Vicki then started to eat everything in sight. Nik wanted to kick her out and tell her to stay away from Jeremy, but he felt pity for the girl. Nik sighed and got out a glass of water and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks," Vicki said and drowned the glass, but water was not what she was thirsty for.

Soon Matt arrived and Vicki was on the ground with food all around her. Matt leaned down and talked to his sister who complained her jaw and gums hurt.

"Jeremy," Nik said sternly. "This can't go on. You just started getting clean..."

"I know," Jeremy said, "But she needs help."

Stefan and Elena showed up not too long after that. Stefan also seemed to know what was going on with her. They all looked on confused as Stefan gave them instructions on what to do. Jeremy took Vicki upstairs. Nik didn't particularly want Vicki in the house, but he let it go.

"I'm sorry about this," Matt said to Nik.

"Don't worry about it, mate," Nik said, "I just hope she gets better."

K&C

"You rang?" Caroline said when Stefan opened the door. He looked tired. Or more heartbroken.

"I need to talk to you," Stefan said moving aside so Caroline could come in.

"I figured, what is it?" Caroline asked.

"I told Elena," Stefan said and Caroline pounced.

"What did you tell her Stefan?" Caroline said slamming Stefan against the wall.

"Just that you were a vampire," Stefan said, "And that you will kill her if she told anyone."

"No, I won't kill her," Caroline said and leaned in close. "I'll kill her brother and her aunt while she watches."

"What about Nik?" Stefan asked.

"I will turn him." Caroline said with a smirk. "He would make a good ripper don't you think?"

"You'd turn him?" Stefan croaked.

"Yes, " Caroline said, "So do not tell her who we are or I will make Niklaus my new pet. You know me. I let others do my dirty work. Do not tell her about the Originals, am I understood?"

"Yes," Stefan said and Caroline let him drop to the ground.

"Lovesick boy," Caroline said looking down at him. "Love is a weakness Stefan. The sooner you figure that out the better off you will be."

"The Founders Council is also on to us," Stefan said getting up. Caroline growled.

"Well that is inconvenient." Caroline said, "Take care of it, and make sure that girl Damon turned is under control."

"How did..." Stefan started to say.

"I know everything Stefan," Caroline said with a smirk. "And don't you forget it."

K&C

Elena cried into her pillow trying not to wake anyone up. Vicki got turned, she and Stefan were done. Could anything else go wrong today?

"Hello Elena," A voice said and she sat up to see Caroline sitting in her window seat. Elena gasped. "Don't worry I am not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Elena said and Caroline crossed her legs.

"I thought we should have a little chat, now that Stefan told you the truth," Caroline said.

"He did," Elena said with her chin up.

"Brave girl," Caroline said impressed at her courage. "I would compel you to forgot, but that necklace you wear protects you. I could easily rip it off though. That is my mother's necklace actually."

"It is?" Elena said looking down at it. "Why does Stefan have it?"

"My mother gave it to my sister who gave it to Stefan," Caroline informed her. "Long story."

"Do you want it back?" Elena asked.

"No, nothing would anger Rebekah more then knowing you are wearing her necklace," Caroline answered. "My sister could be quite mean."

"Mean?" Elena said, "_You _are calling someone mean?" Caroline laughed.

"Well quite mean to me," Caroline corrected.

"Is that why you killed her?" Elena asked.

"I killed her before she could kill me," Caroline replied. "We take sibling rivalry to a whole new level."

"Why did she want to kill you?" Elena said continuing her questioning.

"Quite the curious one, are you?" Caroline said, "No matter, I trust you won't tell anyone."

"Because you will kill me?" Elena said and Caroline smiled.

"I am more the "kill everyone you have ever met right in front of you" type of girl," Caroline said, "Keep the necklace. It looks better on you then it did on my sister." With that Caroline was gone.

K&C

Another late night. Nik looked at his watch and saw it was after one. Luckily tomorrow, today, was Sunday. After the car wash he had come back here trying to distract himself from the pretty blond that was invading his every thought.

"Nice painting," The girl in questions voice said behind him.

"Thank you," Nik said turning around. He wasn't surprised that she had shown up.

"Is this me?" Caroline asked and Nik rubbed the back of his neck.

"If I say yes I will get fired, so no," Nik said but the painting was clearly of her.

"I won't tell," Caroline said not taking her eyes of the painting. She had portraits done a couple times throughout the years, but not one made her look as beautiful as this.

"Caroline?" Nik said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Caroline said looking at him with a tight smile. "You are very talented."

"Thank you," Nik said and Caroline walked closer. "We shouldn't...you need to go."

"Stop talking," Caroline said and kissed him. Paint flew everywhere as he lifted her onto one of the tables. Red ran down her leg, but it wasn't from blood.

K&C

Nik woke up at home with no clue how he got there. He remembered painting Caroline and then...nothing. He rubbed his eyes and felt something on his neck. He stood up and went to the mirror and saw a strange bruise on his neck. Where did that come from? It almost looked like a...bite mark?

K&C

"Caroline?" Elijah said seeing Caroline sitting by the fire wrapped in a unnecessary blanket.

"I bit him," Caroline said, "I have never lost control like that. We were kissing and I lost it."

"Did you kill him?" Elijah asked.

"No, I brought him home and compelled him to forget," Caroline answered. "I should have just killed him. I don't know what is wrong with me, I usually clean up my messes better then this."

"Caroline..." Elijah started.

"He painted me Elijah," Caroline said with tear filled eyes, "And I looked beautiful, and now one has ever looked at me the way he does. Not in 1000 years."

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked but Caroline just looked into the fire.

K&C

Retail therapy really was the best medicine. She decided to skip the next week of school and go shopping in New York. She left Elijah to watch over things. Of course she would be back in time for the Halloween party. She loved parties. Plus it was the one day of the year where everyone wanted to be like her. Especially since the Twilight craze where everyone wanted to be vampires. But sparkling, really? Not that Caroline was going to go as a pretend vampire. She had a whole trunk full of dresses from the 15th century that were simply beautiful.

"Will you stop laughing?" Elijah said the night of the party.

"No, I can't believe you are doing my laces up," Caroline said, "I used to have ladies for this."

"Well you wanted to be authentic." Elijah said as he finished tying them. "There."

"How do I look?" Caroline asked twirling around.

"Perfect," Elijah said and Caroline grinned.

K&C

Nik was drinking. He didn't know what to do about that Vicki girl. Jeremy was starting to get better and he didn't want him to get dragged down again. Still the girl didn't have a Dad and had an absent mother so she needed help. Jeremy was like Miranda, he would help anyone that needed it. Nik heard someone sit a couple seats over at the bar. Caroline's brother was waving down the bartender. Caroline hadn't been in school all week.

"Hey," Nik said moving over. "You are Caroline's brother, right?"

"Yes, Elijah," He said.

"Nik or Klaus as Caroline calls me," Nik said and they shook hands. "I wanted to know if she was alright. She wasn't in class."

"She wasn't feeling so well but is better now," Elijah told him. "In fact she is at that party which means in about two hours I will have to go pick her up because she will be too tossered to get home."

"So is it just the two of you?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, has been for a while," Elijah answered and took a sip of his drink. "My sister is...troubled. Best not to get involved with her." Nik nodded.

"I know I shouldn't..." Nik said.

"Then don't," Elijah said cutting him off. "It would be best for you if you stayed away from her." Elijah noticed the faded mark on Nik's neck. "So what part of England are you from?"

"London," Nik answered and for the next couple hours Caroline never came up again.

K&C

Caroline was feeding on some boy when she heard it.

"Vicki, no! Stop! Vicki!" Jeremy's voice cried out.

"Forget me," Caroline compelled the boy and ran to the source of the noise. She arrived just in time to see Vicki throw Elena away from her. She went to attack Elena again but Caroline held her back.

"Really?" Caroline said with a tired expression. She turned to Elena "Go. Take Jeremy and get out of here." Vicki tried to push her away. "Honey I am 1000 years old don't think for a second you are stronger then me."

"What...what is going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Damon is an idiot," Caroline said and Stefan showed up. "Take care of this." Caroline threw Vicki at him. "I'll get them out of here." Stefan hesitated. "It is the only way." Vicki got up and started to run at Jeremy again. She grabbed him and sunk her fangs into his neck. Caroline threw her off and Stefan staked her. Vicki gasped and slowly started to turn gray.

"No!" Jeremy cried out. "Vicki!" But Caroline held him back.

"Shh," Caroline said softly and looked into his eyes. "Don't be afraid." Jeremy instantly calmed down. She turned to Elena. "Get him home. Stefan, call Damon and tell him to come clean up his mess!" Stefan nodded and got his phone out.

K&C

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asked Stefan. Caroline listened as Elena begged Stefan to make Jeremy forget everything that happened tonight. Stefan couldn't, not when he had forsaken his true nature.

"I can do it," Caroline said coming up the steps. "If you want I can do it."

"It's what I want," Elena said to Stefan.

"What do you want him to know?" Caroline asked. Caroline made her way up the stairs with Elena walking behind her. "Hi Jeremy."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked and Caroline smiled and looked him dead in the eyes.

"About Vicki..." Caroline began.

"I had a little brother too," Caroline said to Elena when Jeremy feel asleep after Caroline told him a story about how Vicki left town and how it was for the best. "When I was human."

"You did?" Elena said. It seemed like Caroline had a split personality. Deadly one minute, compassionate the next.

"Yeah, he died," Caroline said looking down at Jeremy. "I wish someone had been there to take his pain away."

"I don't understand you," Elena said, "You threaten to kill everyone I love one minute, and then help me the next."

"I don't feel and I don't care," Caroline said not looking at her, "People like me can be unpredictable. Good-bye." Caroline was gone in a flash.

…**...**

**What did you think? Don't worry Klaus and Caroline's relationship isn't over. **

**Caroline is not going to be as ruthless and deadly as Klaus in the show, but still plenty scary. **

**There is also no Caroline/Elijah going on. She wasn't showing anything when he was helping her tie up her laces. Just to let you know...**

**Please review, I haven't been getting as many as I usually do, you all have spoiled me, so I am not sure if anyone like this all that much. So a little keep going review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

…...

_Rage built up inside her. 17 years of anger and resentment came to the surface. Her true parentage had been revealed as soon she made her first kill. She would never forget the pain of the transformation, but Caroline would never forget the power either. Still here Caroline was standing in front of her mother as her mother chanted a spell. Caroline fell to her knees and her eyes become yellow when all of a sudden the chanted stopped. Caroline looked up at her mother._

_ "I am sorry Caroline, but I could not upset the spirits anymore," Esther told her. _

_ "You cursed me," Caroline said helplessly. _

_ "It was the only way," Esther said, "I am sorry daughter."_

_ "Daughter?" Caroline said, "You remember me now? 17 years and the only time you pay attention is to curse me! How could you!"_

_ With that Caroline snapped. Before she could stop herself she plunged her hand into her mother's chest and ripped out her heart. Esther fell to the ground dead. _

_ "Oh my..." Caroline said as tears formed in her eyes. She heard someone come in and Elijah was standing there and saw Caroline holding their mother's heart in her hand. She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I didn't mean too." Caroline dropped the heart and started to sob. Once he got over the shock Elijah went over and held her as she cried. "I'm sorry." _

_ "Shhh..." Elijah said as he stared at his mother's dead body, "Everything is going to be okay."_

_ "Mother!" Rebekah voice said and she came into see her mother dead and Caroline covered in the blood. The smell of the blood was euphoric, but she resisted when she saw the sight in front of her. "What happened?"_

_ "Father," Elijah said as Caroline said unable to speak. "He killed her while Caroline watched. She tried to help, but it was too late." _

_The lie slipped so easily from his lips. _

_ "Why?" Rebekah asked kneeling down next to her mother. Tears forming in her eyes as well._

_ "Caroline is not our father's daughter," Elijah informed her. "He did it out of rage when he found she had been unfaithful." Rebekah nodded. They had all guessed as much. _

_ "Caroline!" Finn's voice cried out. He came into the house and saw his mother dead with Rebekah and Caroline crying. Rebekah went into Finn's open arms and started to sob. It wasn't long before Kol found them. _

_ "We have to leave," Elijah said standing and helping Caroline to her feet. _

_ "What about mother?" Rebekah asked. "We have to bury her!" _

_ "Caroline isn't safe here," Elijah replied. "Meet us at our secret place in two days time. We will go from there." _

_ "All right," Finn said hugging Caroline quickly before she and Elijah ran into the night. _

…...

Caroline has always taken great pride in her appearance. Every hair was always in place and her make-up flawless. The only person she didn't have to try around was Elijah. So she made her way downstairs in her pj's and major bedhead.

"I feel like I could eat a whole football team," Caroline said as she entered the kitchen. Elijah was always up by now reading the paper. When she came into the kitchen she saw that yes Elijah was up, but apparently had a friend over. Klaus was standing in her kitchen drinking a class of water. From the clothes he and her brother were wearing it looked like they had been working out.

"Morning," Nik said and Caroline nodded.

"I didn't know you were having company over," Caroline said to her brother with a fake smile on her face.

"We just went for a run," Elijah said amused at her discomfort.

"Right," Caroline said, "Good to see you again Klaus."

"You too," Nik said and she turned away. "I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I think I will go out for a bite," Caroline said and walked away. She softly whispered,"I am going to kill you Elijah." She heard him laugh and she clenched her fists.

K&C

The body fell to the ground. Caroline licked her lips. The thrill of taking a life had not withered in a 1000 years. She looked down at the dead boy. Clean up was always a pain though. She hated get blood all over herself.

"You left a spot," A voice behind her said. Caroline turned around and saw Stefan standing there.

"What can I do for you Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me with Jeremy," Stefan answered.

"No need to thank me, I was going to kill her anyway," Caroline said taking the wallet out of the dead boys pocket. 23 dollars. Caroline put the cash in her own pocket. Caroline took off her shoe and kicked the boy. Caroline and Stefan watched as he flew across the sky to an unknown distance and place. Stefan looked at her. "I love these shoes."

"Right," Stefan said.

"Oh, happy birthday by the way," Caroline said, "Wanna celebrate like we did in the 20's?"

"I am not that person anymore," Stefan said and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Too bad, we had some good times," Caroline said, "You have to be my favorite ripper."

"Why did you help us?" Stefan asked changing the subject, he didn't like to talk about his ripper days too much. Caroline sighed.

"I like it here," Caroline replied. "I just want to keep the peace."

"Peace?" Stefan repeated.

"Yes and how about a peace offering where I throw you a birthday party at the Grill?" Caroline said.

"I hate birthdays," Stefan reminded her.

"Well I love them, you wouldn't want to spoil my fun would you?" Caroline asked.

"No, fine I'll be there," Stefan said and Caroline smiled and walked away. Once she was out of hearing range Caroline got out her phone.

"He's coming," Caroline said into the phone, "But you are not to kill him, understand?"

"I just came up with a plan to get the council off of our backs," Damon said from the other end. "I have got it covered Caroline."

"This better not be a trick..." Caroline said in a warning tone.

"It isn't," Damon promised. "I am just going to rid Mystic Falls of its little vampire problem."

"Fine," Caroline said and hung up. He was up to something and she couldn't leave until she found out what.

K&C

"A party?" Elijah said as they walked into the Grill. "Didn't we just go to one of those?"

"This is a birthday party," Caroline said, "And you are dancing with me."

"How do I let you talk me into these things?" Elijah asked and Caroline smiled.

"Because I am your baby sister and you promised to always be there for me," Caroline said and her kissed her head.

"Yes I did," He said.

…...

_"Come on," Elijah said and took her to the stream and washed the blood off her hands._

_ "What did I do?" Caroline said to herself. "What did I do? She cursed me and I just...snapped."_

_ "Our emotions are heightened," Elijah said, "Your anger became rage."_

_ "Do you hate me?" Caroline said looking at him with her big eyes._

_ "Never," Elijah promised. _

_ "Rebekah, Finn...they won't ever forgive me." Caroline said._

_ "They will never know, I vowed to protect you and I will keep my promise," Elijah said and Caroline started sobbing again and launched herself into his arms._

_ "Don't leave me," Caroline whispered._

_ "I won't," Elijah said holding her tighter._

…...

Nik saw Caroline dancing. She was dancing with her brother who looked uncomfortable. Caroline just laughed and Elijah spun her around. Elena came over to him taking his attention off of Caroline.

"I thought you were moping," Nik said and Elena glared.

"I was not moping," Elena said and he just smirked.

"So you are stalking now?" Nik said nodding towards Stefan playing pool with a blond girl. "He has a date I see."

"That is his best friend," Elena informed him. "And at least I am not pining away for a student."

"That obvious huh?" Nik said not bothering to deny it.

"Yep, so are you trying to lose your job?" Elena said and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You go deal with your own love life cousin and I will deal with mine." Nik said.

"Seriously Nik," Elena said, "You could get in serious trouble."

"I am a big boy, you don't need to worry about me." Nik said and drowned his drink. Elena still looked troubled. "Elena what is it?"

"Nothing," Elena said shaking her head. "Just be careful okay? She looks like trouble."

"Yes the blonde curls and cheery personality scream danger," Nik said and Elena opened her mouth and then closed it again. She walked away wishing she could say something. Stefan had warned her of Caroline's threat. Elena didn't want to see her cousin turn into a vampire.

K&C

"Damon," Caroline said when he came up to her.

"Where is the bodygaurd?" Damon asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"My brother is over there flirting with some women, I think she does the news now," Caroline replied.

"Not bad," Damon said referring to the news lady. "So you are here all alone?" He moved closer.

"Been there done that, got bored" Caroline said moving away.

"Well if you have an itch that needs scratching you know where to find me," Damon said and left. Caroline looked at her feet. Hopefully she didn't get desperate enough to hook up with Damon.

"Caroline," Elijah's voice said and Caroline looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Caroline said, "Getting lucky?"

"Seems that way, don't wait up," Elijah said and Caroline smiled.

"Have fun," Caroline said and he walked away with the news lady. She went over to the bar.

"Can I see some id?" The bartender asked. Caroline just locked eyes with him. "Here, on the house." He handed a shot to her.

"Thanks," Caroline said and drowned it.

"Drinking alone?" A voice said and Caroline turned and saw Lexi.

"Well if it isn't the party pooper," Caroline said and Lexi handed her a shot.

"I like a good party, just not one that involves Stefan leaving dead bodies behind wherever he goes," Lexi said and drank her shot. Caroline followed suit. "Have a good night." Lexi went back over to Stefan. Caroline heard a laugh and then looked over and saw Klaus with Jeremy. He really had a great laugh. Caroline ordered another drink. She had to get drunk enough to not find Damon and take him up on his offer.

K&C

"Okay I'm out," Jeremy said to Nik.

"Finish your homework," Nik said and Jeremy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Got it," Jeremy said and left Nik alone in the booth. A moment later someone slipped into the seat next to him. Caroline was obviously tossered.

"Caroline?" Nik said concerned.

"I don't feel anything," Caroline told him. "Nothing. Not in years. It hurts, it hurts too much to feel."

"I am sure that is not true," Nik said trying to calm her down. She looked a second away from crying.

"It is," Caroline said, "I don't feel and I don't care."

"Caroline..." Nik said but she interrupted him.

"Can you just take me home?" Caroline cut in.

"Yes, come on love," Nik said and offered her his hand but she just ended up stumbling. He slipped an arm under her knees and easily lifted her into his arms. By the time he settled her into the car she was asleep. He pulled up to her grand house and found the door unlocked. Why didn't she use a key? He was somehow able to open the door and walked inside. Nik had only been in the house once, and not upstairs. Elijah had told him that is where the bedrooms are though. "Elijah!" He called out, but no answer. He must not be home. Nik carried her up the stairs and found the bedroom that looked like hers, given all the girly stuff in it. He set her down on the bed and took off her shoes. He wasn't good at this stuff. His mother had never been a drinker, and his father had barely ever been home.

"Klaus?" Caroline said half opening her eyes.

"Yes, love?" Klaus asked.

"I like you," Caroline said he laughed.

"I like you too," He said and brushed hair away from her face.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?" Caroline said and Klaus nodded. He pulled the blanket up over her.

"I will," Klaus promised and got the chair from the corner of the room and placed it by the bed. He sat down and started to doze off.

K&C

Nik felt someone shaking his shoulder. He woke up and saw that he was still in Caroline's bedroom sleeping in a surprisingly comfortable chair. Elijah was standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Oh um..." Nik said not sure where to start.

"She got drunk didn't she?" Elijah asked looking at Caroline who was sleeping soundly.

"Yes, I offered her a ride home and she asked me to stay till she fell asleep, I must have fallen asleep too." Nik said nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for bringing her home," Elijah said and Nik got up. "She might have gone home with some random boy and that would have been far worse. Or heaven forbid Damon Salvatore."

"I thought they were just friends?" Nik asked trying to keep his tone light.

"On occasion," Elijah replied, "Come, she will be asleep for a while longer."

K&C

Caroline was almost embarrassed to go to school. The memories of that night were foggy, but she probably said things to Klaus she shouldn't have. To make matters worse she had heard Elijah and Klaus talking on the phone too. She was glad her brother found a friend, but did it have to be him? Caroline sat down in class and saw that Stefan was not there. Huh. A new history teacher was introducing himself, but Caroline wasn't paying attention. God she needed to get out of here. Once she found out what Damon was planning she would get the hell out of town. _  
_

"Miss Henrick." A voice said snapping her out of her muses. "Miss Henrick?"

"Present," Caroline said and the class laughed.

"No I was asking what origins you came from?" He said.

"Oh, um Viking," Caroline informed him.

"Viking?" Alaric repeated.

"Yep, my lineage can be traced back 1000 years," Caroline said and Elena sat up straighter.

"Really 1000 years?" Alaric said leaning against his desk.

"Yes, my family has been around for a long time," Caroline said with a sweet smile.

K&C

Klaus' class was the last of the day, and the one that Caroline had been dreading. She debating not attending but decided that she wasn't going to let a boy chase her off. She was the most powerful being the world she did not spend time obsessing over frivolous things. So Caroline walked into the art room with her head held high.

"Hello everyone," Nik said once everyone had settled. "Since I have to actually give you a grade your first project is due in two weeks. We have been doing still lives and sketches for a while and I think we are ready to move on. So any media you want, but I want to see solid effort and hard work."

"What do you want us to paint?" One student asked.

"Art is all about expression, what do you want to express?" Nik answered. "Begin."

_What is this a Madonna song?_ Caroline thought and looked at the blank piece of paper in front of her. Express herself? She never expressed herself, well only in moments of weakness, but those were few and far between. The bell rang and snapped Caroline out of her thoughts. Had she just spent the entire period staring at a white piece of paper? Thankfully it was her last class and she could get the hell out of here. Elijah was gone following a lead on the moonstone while Caroline stayed behind to keep an eye on Damon. She was about out the door when Nik said,

"Caroline can you hang back, please?"

"Yes?" Caroline said turning around.

"I just was wondering how you were?" Klaus asked.

"All better, but I won't be drinking for a while," Caroline answered, "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem," Klaus said, "You seemed awfully upset."

"Forget it, I say things I don't mean when I am drunk," Caroline said keeping her face a mask.

"Really?" Klaus said leaning against his desk.

"Yes," Caroline said.

"You meant none of it?" Klaus said and then Caroline knew what he was referring to. The part where she admitted to liking him. He had been compelled to forget the kiss so that was the first confirmation of feelings to him. Caroline found herself walking closer and her books dropped to the floor as they flew at each other. Not caring that anyone could walk in at any moment they just continued to kiss. They only stopped when Caroline remembered that he needed to breathe.

"Elijah is gone for a couple days," Caroline told him. "Come over tonight."

With that Caroline picked up her books and nearly ran out of the room. She was done fighting it, she had to have him.

…...

**What do you think? I am trying to make Caroline meaner, but it is hard! Any suggestions on how I can?**

**Although their roles are reversed some of their personality traits are still the same. Caroline is still a little neurotic and Nik always gets what he wants no matter the consequences.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing keep it up!**

**As for my other stories I have to go where my muse takes me. Sorry if I am leaving you hanging! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing... **

_ Caroline sat on the side of the creek and watched the water run. She put her feet in letting the water flow between her toes. _

_ "What are you doing all the way out here, child?" A voice said and Caroline turned and saw Ayana coming over to her. "Everyone is worried."_

_ "You mean Elijah and Finn?" Caroline said, "They are the only ones who care where I am."_

_ "Have you been crying, my love?" Ayana said seeing Caroline's red eyes._

_ "Mum was told me that she doesn't have time to teach both her daughters magic so she is only going to teach Rebekah because she is older," Caroline said with a sniff. "But I know it is just because she doesn't want to spend time with me."_

_ "Why don't you come home with me?" Ayana suggested, "I need to make a couple tonics and you can help me."_

_ "Really?" Caroline said her blue eyes lighting up._

_ "Yes, come on now dry your eyes," Ayana put out her hand and Caroline took it. Poor child. Esther wasn't being fair to the girl. Ayana would like to teach Caroline magic, but it was not her place. Still Esther didn't need to exclude her and make the situation even more obvious. Mikael was already suspicious. He had been gone on a two month long hunting trip and when he came back Esther was pregnant. Caroline was born eight months later. Esther assured him Caroline had just come early but Mikael was not a stupid man. Still he had accepted her and named the baby Caroline. Ayana looked down at Caroline who smiled brightly back. Such a sweet girl, hopefully she stays that way._

…**...**

He must be out of his mind. He was about to go over to a girl's house with the full intention of shagging her. Oh, and not just any girl, a student. A 17 year old student. Sure he was only 24 and not 54, but still he was in a position of auth...oh bugger it.

"Going somewhere?" Jenna said coming into Nik's room.

"Huh?" Nik said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jenna repeated, "A hot date maybe?"

"Why would you say that?" Nik asked.

"Your shirt," Jenna replied. "That is the shirt you wear when you are trying to look nice. Who is she?"

"Um...Elijah asked me to go over to his house and wanted to introduce me to some people," Nik lied. "Probably get tossered too. His house is huge so I will just crash there tonight."

"Okay," Jenna said with a knowing smile, "Have fun."

"I will," Nik told her.

K&C

"Ugly," Caroline said and threw the dress on the bed. She had a whole room full of clothes and yet she had found nothing to wear. Klaus had already seen her at her worse so it shouldn't be this hard. Caroline finally gave up and put on a pair of skinny jeans a camisole and a sweater. The innocent look of a 17 year old girl. She had even managed to stop herself from killing the girl she was feeding on tonight. After the cops supposedly "caught" the vampire responsible for all the deaths the last thing Caroline needed to do was pile up bodies. The doorbell rang and her undead heart skipped a beat. "Oh for the love of god you are 1000 years old!"

Caroline made her way down the stairs and opened the door. They stood their for a moment staring at each other before Caroline said,

"Klaus, come in."

Nik walked into the massive house that was more then big enough for two people. Not for the first time he wondered about the rest of her family. Where were their parents? Any other relatives? There had to be more to the story.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Caroline asked.

"Water if you don't mind," Nik replied and Caroline directed him to the kitchen. She got a glass, or more of a goblet, out of the cupboard and filled it with water. She handed it to him and hopped onto the counter. "Interesting dishes."

"Been pasted down through the family," Caroline told him. "Look we can just hang out. Nothing has to happen. Elijah is gone but I didn't mean that we had to..." Caroline let the sentence trail off.

"I know," Nik said standing in front of her. "Why don't we start with a tour? This place is huge." Caroline smiled and jumped back to the ground.

"This is Elijah's office," Caroline said opening a door and their was a large desk full of papers, no computer in sight.

"No computer?" Nik observed.

"He has one, but he prefers the old fashion ways of researching," Caroline informed him.

"What is he researching?" Nik asked.

"Lots of stuff," Caroline said lightly. "Come, lots more to see."

There sure was. There was a library filled with old books, a den with some modern technology. Elijah apparently liked video games. Some guests rooms, and finally they were at the end of the hall of the second floor. Caroline's room.

"Well you have already seen my room," Caroline said opening the door. "There is a huge closet off to the side, but I doubt that interests you much."

"You like clothes?" Nik said and Caroline nodded.

"I love them," Caroline said and then looked at her feet. "I even...I even sometimes design my own."

"You design clothes?" Nik said and Caroline shrugged.

"When the moment strikes," Caroline said and then looked back up at him. "Wanna see some?"

"Alright," Nik said even though he wasn't interested in clothes much. He was a jeans and t-shirt kind of person. He walked further into the room and finally really looked at it. She didn't have many pictures. Only two on her dresser. One was of Elijah and herself and the other was a sketch of a little boy who looked a little like Elijah.

"I'm not sentimental," Caroline said from behind him.

"Who is the boy?" Nik asked.

"Never mind that, come over here," Caroline said taking his hand and his question about the boy in the picture was forgotten. She led him over to her closet. "This is something new." Caroline took a dress off the hanger and held it up.

"That's...uh...nice," Nik said not knowing what else to say. Caroline laughed.

"You sound like Elijah," Caroline said, "But I think to get the full affect you need to see it on someone." Caroline took off her sweater and then unbuttoned her jeans. Nik watched with wide eyes as Caroline stripped in front of him leaving her only in her bra and panties. Unfortunately she put the dress on before he could really appreciate the sight. "Zip me up?" Caroline said and turned around moving her hair out of the way. Nik did as he was instructed taking his time zipping the dress up and grazing his knuckles against her fair skin. She turned and faced him. "Well?"

"Very pretty, but I preferred it on the hanger," Nik said with a smirk and Caroline laughed again.

"So what should I wear instead?" Caroline asked. He walked closer and whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," He said and a shiver when through her.

"Okay," Caroline said and unzipped the dress leaving her in her underwear again. She stepped away from him and took off her bra and Nik's breath caught. She smirked and soon was standing in front of him in all her naked glory. "Well?"

"Much better," Nik managed to say. He had never seen such a more perfect body. The fact that she was his student didn't even cross his mind. They were too far past that. Caroline grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Nik half threw her on the bed and Caroline had to smile at his daring act. It wasn't often that she let the man take control. She used men as she liked and then sent them on their way. They were almost like toys to her, but not Klaus. He kissed the way up her stomach and landed on her lips. Caroline helped him out of his own clothing. Nik hovered above her and Caroline closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had been ravished, and that was what he was doing, ravishing her. Or screamed. No man had ever made her scream before, but she couldn't help herself. When the moment came she literally screamed out in pleasure.

Nik collapsed on top of her and then flopped onto his back. Caroline flipped over and was now on top of him capturing his wrists above his head.

"Don't be afraid," Caroline said looking into his eyes.

"What..." Nik started to say but was rendered speechless when Caroline's eyes turned red and she sank her fangs, as gently as she ever has, into his neck.

K&C

Nik woke up sometime later and saw Caroline fast asleep next to him. Had it been a dream? He remembered the shagging. It was pretty unforgettable, but after did she...did she bite him? Nik was no prude when it came to sex, but biting? That wasn't something he didn't have much experience with. He put his hand to his neck and felt something wet. When he looked at his hand he saw that there was red all over his fingers. Blood. Nik gasped and sat up. He looked down at Caroline. A vampire. The girl was a vampire. But why wasn't be afraid? She told him not to be, and he wasn't. Why wasn't he? The girl, student, he just slept with was a vampire. Shouldn't he be screaming and running out of the house? Nik looked at her again. She sighed in her sleep and rolled over exposing her chest. Caroline didn't look like a vampire. She was stunning. Stunning women can't be vampires, yet she had fangs and red eyes.

"You might want to get a tissue to wipe that up," Caroline said with her eyes still closed.

"You...you are...a...a...," Nik stammered. Caroline opened her eyes and leaned up on her elbow.

"Vampire," Caroline finished and stared him in the eye, "And yes I am. A little fact you are going to keep to yourself."

"Why am I not afraid?" Nik asked.

"Because I told you not to be," Caroline replied. "A perk of being what I am. I can tell you what to do or think and you have to do it. Like when I tell you that you can't tell anyone what I am or what you saw you have no choice but to keep your mouth shut."

"Okay," Nik said, "Who are you?" Caroline laughed. She wondered how well he would be taking it if she hadn't compelled away his fear.

"Well that is a long story," Caroline said laying back down. "And I am not really in the mood to talk anymore."

"But I...I want to know more," Nik protested.

"Well considering I am not letting you go for a while we can save the talking for later," Caroline said and Nik opened his mouth to protest only to close it again. There was a naked girl laying back waiting for him to take her and he was wondering about her life story? That can come later. Nik leaned down and kissed her rolling her underneath him.

K&C

"Where is Nik?" Elena asked when she got home that night. It had been quite an eventful evening. Damon, Emily, the tomb. She had just left Bonnie's who finally fell asleep. Now all Elena wanted to do was sleep herself and maybe wake up to find all of this had just been a bad dream.

"A date," Jenna said with a smirk.

"What?" Elena said.

"He went over to Elijah's place to meet some people," Jenna informed her, "I think it is a good thing. That boy needs to get out more."

"Elijah? As in Caroline's brother?" Elena said her heart starting to race.

"Yeah," Jenna said and Elena grabbed her keys and ran back out to her car. As soon as she left Logan Fell showed up at the door asking to be let in.

K&C

"So I take it vampires don't get tired," Nik said spent. He was worn out but Caroline looked like she could go for a while more.

"Oh did I tire you out?" Caroline said leaning up on one hand and looking down at him. "Poor boy."

"I was so worried about you being a young student and apparently I am the boy in all this," Nik said and Caroline giggled.

"Yep," Caroline said running her hand through his hair. "But despite your very young age, I still like you." This time Nik laughed.

"So how old are you, really?" Nik asked.

"Around 1000 years old," Caroline said and his mouth fell open in shock.

"That is very old," Nik said after a while. "You look great for your age. Wait so is Elijah still your brother or just like a companion or something?"

"He is my real brother," Caroline cleared up. "We have nearly always been together."

"What about the rest of your family?" Nik said and Caroline looked away. "Come on, I can't say anything to anyone anyway, might as well tell me."

"Fine," Caroline said and then looked him straight in the eye, "But you can't tell anyone."

"Okay," Nik said in the flat tone that came with compulsion.

"I have three brothers and one sister," Caroline said, "I'm the youngest." Well she became the youngest after Henrick died, but she wasn't ready to talk about Henrick.

"Have?" Nik said surprised. He had been under the impression that Elijah was her only sibling. "Are they all vampires?"

"Yes," Caroline told him.

"Do you ever speak to them?" Nik said and Caroline laughed.

"I talk to Finn sometimes, tell him I am sorry but I didn't want to lose him," Caroline said not looking at Nik.

"And the others?" He asked.

"I miss Kol, he knew how to have a good time," Caroline said, "But he was always closer to Rebekah then to me."

"Rebekah is your sister?" Klaus said and Caroline nodded.

"My mothers favorite," Caroline said trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "If she was here you probably wouldn't have looked twice at me."

"I doubt that, you made quite an impression on me love, even before the whole vampire thing," Nik said and Caroline half smiled back.

"As for my parents. My mother is dead, and my father is who knows where." Caroline said.

"Were you close to them?" Nik said.

"My mother never wanted anything to do with me," Caroline said, "I found out later it was because I was the result of an affair and that my father wasn't really my father. I was her greatest shame."

"I'm sorry," Nik said but Caroline seemed like she was in her own world.

"I never understood what I did to make her hate me so much, I tried to be a good daughter, but it was never enough." Caroline said more to herself.

"Did you ever meet your real father?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline said, "Well I am pretty sure it was him. I was with Rebekah and we were trading with another village. We had made blankets and were supposed to trade them for some furs. I felt someone looking at me and I turned around and saw a man there. We locked eyes and I waved and he smiled back me. Rebekah said something and broke the trance. I never saw him again."

"Caroline..." Nik started to say but Caroline cut him off.

"I don't need your pity," Caroline snapped. "I don't need them, I never have."

"Alright," Nik said sensing this was something she didn't like to talk about. "Thank for telling me."

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Caroline asked and for the first time she looked almost vulnerable.

"Besides the fact that you took my fear away? I don't know," Klaus replied. "I should, yet at the same time I enjoy you very much."

"I usually kick men out of my bed at the end of the night, but for you I will make an exception," Caroline said lying back and resting her head on his chest. "You are making me break all my rules."

K&C

Nik was dead asleep, no pun intended, when there was a pounding on the door. Caroline growled. It didn't seem like the person at the door was giving up anytime soon. Caroline grabbed Nik's shirt and put it on. With a sigh she ran downstairs opened the door and saw Elena Gilbert on the other side.

"Elena," Caroline said leaning against the doorway and crossing her arms. "What can I do for you?"

Elena's eyes wide wide at her appearance. Caroline was obviously wearing Nik's shirt.

"You can tell me what the hell you did with my cousin!" Elena yelled.

…**...**

**What did you think? What about my saucy scene? I am not very good at them...**

**How should I make Caroline' relationship with Mikael? Hating her? Creepy? Paying a bit _too_ much attention? I have been struggling with this so please help! **

**So this is the chapter that once I go with this the stories plot is basically set. **

**Did Caroline tell him too soon? Was his reaction too calm? **

**I need your opinion because if you, my awesome readers, don't like it I will rewrite it so please let me know! **

**Again thank you to all my readers for reviewing, reading, alerting, faving...just everything. I was scared stiff to publish my writing but all of your encouragement made me brave enough to go on! Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...**

**The Roaring 20's...**

_"So tell me about your family," Caroline asked Stefan. She handed him another drink and he drowned it one go before answering. _

_ "I have an older brother, we don't get along so well," Stefan answered. "What about you? Where is your family?"_

_ "Well I killed most of them," Caroline said with a shrug. Stefan's eyes went wide. This little blonde girl killed her own family?_

_ "But not all," A voice said cutting into the conversation._

_..._

Caroline smirked. "I find you brave Elena, but I didn't think you were stupid. You come barging into a vampire's house in the middle of the night and expect answers? I could drain you now and not bat an eye. As for your cousin, I have been _doing_ him for the last couple hours. He tastes delicious."

"You fed off him?" Elena asked her face turning red.

"I get really hungry after sex and he was great for satisfying that hunger." Caroline answered. "Now be on your way before I do decide to kill you."

"I am not leaving without Nik," Elena said and Caroline walked closer. Elena's breath hitched.

"Your cousin amuses me and he is the _only_ safe person in this godforsaken town," Caroline said, "He will make a nice little pet for me."

"A pet?" Elena repeated. "That is how you view people?"

"Yes, now I am going to go play with my new pet again, lovely to see you as always Elena," Caroline said walking back into the house. "And call before you stop by next time. I get really grumpy when I am interrupted. Bye now." Caroline closed the door in her face.

When Caroline came back into her room Nik was still sleeping. She didn't have pets, she had favorites. Elena was just getting on her nerves. If it wasn't for the fact that Caroline needed her for the sacrifice Caroline would like nothing more than to drain the life out of that little Petrova. Although Elena had more guts than Katerina or even Tatia. A strange feeling came over her; how would her new favorite feel if he knew the only reason Caroline was here was to kill his own cousin?

K&C

"You found nothing?" Caroline said into the phone, her voice coming out in a growl.

"No, the lead turned out to be a dead end," Elijah said from the other, "Katerina was the last one to have the moonstone and the last place she was before she died was Mystic Falls. It has to be there

somewhere."

"Katerina - a pain in my side even in death," Caroline sighed. "I'll pay Damon a visit, see if he knows anything."

"I thought you have a new obsession," Elijah said and Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"I was never obsessed with Damon," Caroline growled, "He is nothing but a love sick boy pining over someone who is..."

"Who is what?" Elijah said.

"Nothing, just need to follow up on something," Caroline said and hung up the phone.

She had known Damon for about 80 years. Back in the 20's when she and Stefan were friends he told her about his brother. Curious, Caroline went and sought him out. Damon was known for two things; terrorizing his brother and loving Katherine. Maybe his stay in Mystic Falls didn't have anything to do with Stefan. If it did why would Damon go to the trouble of covering up the vampire attacks and join the council? If he wanted to terrorize Stefan all he needed to do was put the Founder's Council on Stefan's tail to expose him, but yet he did not. Stefan and Elena had broken up, but that wasn't even because of Damon's influence. Caroline bit her lip. If it wasn't Stefan maybe it was Katherine. But Katerina was dead, wasn't she?

"Caroline?" A voice said and Caroline turned around to see Nik walking into the kitchen with his curly hair going every which way. _Adorable_.

"Morning," Caroline said with a bright smile. "Just talking to Elijah. He is coming back early. He should be home by tonight."

"Okay," Nik said, "I hope that doesn't mean the fun is over." Caroline laughed.

"Elijah is my brother not my father," Caroline said, "I do as I please."

"Something has been bugging me ever since you...ya know..." Nik said the sentence trailing off.

"Bit you?" Caroline offered and Nik nodded.

"Am going to turn into a vampire now?" Nik asked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I bit you once," Caroline informed him. Well really twice, but she made him forget the first time. "It takes a bit more than that to become a vampire."

"Oh," Nik said, "Then what does it take?"

"You and Elena; so curious," Caroline mused.

"What does Elena have to do with anything?" Nik said, his voice gaining a suspicious edge.

"Nothing," Caroline said hastily, "To become a vampire you have to die with vampire blood in your system. Then you have to feed on a human to complete the transformation, it's complicated. I do think you would make an excellent vampire though. But I have no plans to turn you."

Well she might if Elena keeps pissing her off, but he didn't need to know that.

"Do you have any human food by any chance?" Nik asked.

"Ah...yeah," Caroline said and went to the fridge. Nik's eyes went wide at the blood bags inside. She pulled out a carton of milk and eggs. "Hopefully it didn't go bad. I think we might have some bread too. Elijah makes a mean omelet." Caroline looked back and saw his eyes glued to the blood bags. "Blood bags."

"I see, so you drink those too?" Nik said still taking it all in.

"Yes, they aren't as good as fresh blood by any means, but they do the trick," Caroline informed him. "We can eat normal food too. It would suck if we couldn't. I have a weakness for curly fries. Still not afraid?"

"You took away my fear," Nik reminded her.

"Do you want it back?" Caroline asked and Nik just looked at her.

"No," Nik said after a while. "I don't want to be afraid of you." Caroline smiled softly.

"Well I don't cook," Caroline told him. "How good are you at making eggs? I also tend to burn toast."

"I'm alright," Nik said, "Can you butter the toast at least?"

"That I can do, if we have butter..." Caroline said and watched as Nik scrambled the eggs. It felt almost normal. Like Caroline wasn't a 1000 year old vampire on a quest, but a girl making breakfast with a boy. Caroline shook her head. Klaus amused her and was scratching an itch. She could not allow herself to get distracted. She didn't come here for romance. Caroline was here to break the curse. She didn't feel and she didn't care.

K&C

Elena was on him the second he came into the house.

"Where have you been?" She asked and Nik had to hold back a laugh. Elena reminded him so much of Miranda.

"Out," Nik said walking past her.

"Out where?" Elena said following him.

"Over at Elijah's place," Nik said facing her.

"Doing what?" Elena said and Nik rolled his neck. And the day had started out so good.

"I am a grown man, Elena, I do as I please," Nik said crossing his arms.

"She is a...student," Elena said crossing her arms too.

"I know, but like I said I am a grown up Elena," Nik said tiredly.

"Then act like it! You could get fired." Elena reminded him. Her cousin could be so reckless and not think about the dire consequences of his actions.

"Are you going to report me?" Nik asked.

"No," Elena said with a sigh, "Just be careful."

"I will be, no one is going to find out." Nik assured her. He kissed her forehead and then walked up the stairs to his room. Elena bit her lip. How was she going to get Caroline away from her cousin?

K&C

"Hi," Caroline said to Nik after class let out.

"Hello," Nik said with a smile.

"Elijah is back," Caroline said with a sigh. "He is not my father, but he is pretty protective."

"Too bad," Nik said leaning on his desk. Caroline walked close and he put his hands on her hips.

"Mr. Som...oh my god," A student said coming into the classroom and seeing Nik with his hands on Caroline's hips. He let her go and his heart started to race. What a fool he had been to actually think he could get away with this. Caroline calmly walked over the the shocked student.

"You didn't see anything, you are going to go home and forget about this," Caroline said compelling the student. They nodded and walked away. Caroline turned saw Nik with his mouth dropped open. "Being a vampire does have its perks."

"Whoa," Nik said and Caroline laughed. "But we need to be more careful."

"Yes, it would be rather difficult compelling people all the time," Caroline said, "You will just have to learn to keep your hands to yourself." Nik raised his eyebrows.

"I'll keep my hands to myself the day you keep your fangs to yourself," Nik said and winked. "That was close though."

"I won't let you get into trouble," Caroline promised, her serious tone leaving no doubt that she meant every word.

K&C

"Career day," Caroline said as she and Elijah walked through the halls, "Look at all their hopeful faces. Well at least women can have careers now, 1000 years ago the only thing I would do when I grew up is keep a home and have babies. Remember Finn wanted to be a doctor? Well a 1000 years ago version of a doctor."

"Yeah I do," Elijah said.

"You were going to take over as leader of the village, Rebekah was going to be a witch, and Kol made it his lifelong goal to shag every woman in sight," Caroline listed. "I don't think he thought about the consequences though. Could you imagine all the little Kol's that would be running around? One Kol is enough."

"True." Elijah agreed. "You miss him."

"He knew how to have fun," Caroline said in a firm tone hoping he would drop it.

"You could..." Elijah started to say but Caroline was having none of it.

"No I can't," Caroline snapped. "Not yet."

"You have been saying that for 100 years," Elijah said and Caroline glared at him.

"Do you want to join him?" Caroline challenged.

"That threat gets less effective every time you say it little sister," Elijah said and she rolled her eyes. She had never daggered Elijah and probably never would. Still it was something to have in her back pocket just in case. "Oh there he is." Elijah said nodding to Nik who was with Jenna and Elena. "Did you enjoy your sleepover when I was gone?"

"How did you know about that?" Caroline asked. She thought she had covered her tracks well.

"I am your brother, I know everything." Elijah answered. "You could get him fired Caroline."

"No one is going to fire him, I will just compel people to forget if they see us." Caroline said and Elijah stopped walking. "What?"

"You _like_ him." Elijah said a little shocked.

"What? No of course not," Caroline said with a little laugh, "He amuses me and I don't want him to get in any trouble that will interfere with my plans to play with him."

Elijah only shook his head.

K&C

"Didn't expect to see you here," Nik said coming up to Caroline as she browsed the tables.

"It is career day," Caroline said, "Where else would I be?"

"Biting people," Nik said with a grin.

"Maybe I should give you your fear back, it is almost creepy how well you are taking this," Caroline said continuing to look at the tables.

"Well after Miranda died I guess I like the distraction from thinking about her," Nik said and Caroline faced him and he went on, "Finding out the world is bigger than I thought is stopping mine from crashing down."

"I don't say this often, but I am sorry about your cousin," Caroline told him. "But if you tell anyone I said the word "sorry" I will have to hurt you."

Elena watched Nik and Caroline talking.

"If she hasn't hurt him yet she probably won't," Stefan said coming up to her.

"How well do you know her?" Elena asked.

_"Here take another one!" Caroline said handing him a shot._

_ "You are a bad influence," Stefan said taking it. _

_ "We are vampires, we are supposed to be bad," Caroline said with a wink and they both laughed. "Now come on Ripper, let's go get a real drink..."_

_ "Coming," Stefan said and they walked over to the lovely couple in the corner with every intent to drain their life out of them. _

"A part of me knew her," Stefan said, the ripper part, but he didn't say that out loud. "It is too dangerous in this world Elena. Especially with her around. You see it, right?"

"I am starting to see a lot of things," Elena said looking in the direction of her cousin and Caroline. They were laughing again. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Elena said turning back to Stefan.

"I can get home," Stefan sad

"I know," Elena said and they headed out to the parking lot.

K&C

"Well I better go," Nik said to Caroline, "Jenna is waiting for me, and I saw that Logan bloke walking around. Don't want him around her."

"Okay," Caroline said, "I'll see you later."

"I'll make sure of it," Nik said and Caroline watched him walk away a hint of a smile on her pretty face.

K&C

Everything changed when she saw her. It was just a normal day when Caroline spotted her. That little girl who could ruin everything. If she told them what she knew Caroline was done for. Caroline ran back home.

"Elijah!" She yelled. "Elijah!"

"What is it?" Elijah said coming into the room.

"Anna, Anna she is here," Caroline said with wide eyes. "If she tells them about Mikael..."

"We need to leave," Elijah said jumping into action, "We have gathered all we needed here for now. Go pack your bags." Caroline nodded.

"Wait," She said hesitantly and Elijah stopped, "I...I was going to turn Klaus before we left."

"What!" Elijah exclaimed.

"Yeah, we could just take him with us," Caroline said, "He could help..."

"Don't be a child Caroline," Elijah interrupted, "We cannot train a baby vampire while trying to break the curse. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Caroline said, "Your right, it was a stupid thought."

"Good, we leave at nightfall," Elijah said and Caroline went up to her room and started to pack. To her utter horror her eyes began to burn. For the first time in 1000 years she had allowed herself to feel something, and now she had to leave him. She had to do something first.

K&C

He looked so peaceful in his slumber that a part of her didn't want to wake him up. But she had to.

"Klaus." Caroline said shaking him softly. "Wake up...Klaus." He woke up startled that she was there.

"Bloody hell Caroline." Nik said sitting up. Caroline could hear his heartbeat racing.

"Shh..." Caroline whispered. "I don't have much time."

"What is it?" Nik asked and Caroline looked him dead in the eye. Nik knew that look. "What are you doing? Caroline don't..."

"I don't have a choice. You can't remember this." Caroline told him.

"I won't tell anyone I swear, don't compel me," Nik said and Caroline smiled softly.

"I don't want to," Caroline said, "But sometimes even I don't get what I want." Caroline looked him in the eye again and said, "As far as you are concerned I was just a student in your art class, you are to forget any feelings you had for me. I was just your student, nothing more."

"Nothing more," Nik repeated and Caroline's eyes burned again.

"If I could have loved anyone in this world, it would have been you," Caroline said a tear running down her cheek. "Goodbye."

Caroline walked into the art room. She went over to where the paintings of her were hidden. Caroline traced the lines on the painting with her finger. She collected all of them and only had one more stop until she could leave.

K&C

"I'm leaving," Caroline said to Stefan as she stood on his doorstep. "I am sick of this small town."

"I thought you had a new pet here?" Stefan asked and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, him?" Caroline said, "He meant nothing, and I took care of that."

"Did you kill him?" Stefan asked his hands balled into fists.

"Calm down Ripper, like you could even take me," Caroline said amused at his threat to challenge her. "No I did not kill him, but I can't have loose ends either. So I compelled my pet to forget he knew me. Spread the word around will you?"

"Okay," Stefan said with a nod. "Where are you going?"

"Who knows?" Caroline said with a shrug, "Wherever life takes me I suppose. Bye Stefan."

"Goodbye Caroline," Stefan said.

And with that she was gone and it was almost like she had never even been here.

…...

**What did you think? It might seem a little rushed, but she was never meant to stay there long. I am trying to stick to their personality types a little bit and hopefully that came off. **

**Who said _but not all?_ - I bet you all an guess...**

**Thank you to _Luv22_ and _angellus08_ for their help!**

**And thank you all for reading and reviewing. You are all awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing...**

**Thanks to my beta ****_angellus08 _and****_Luv22_**** for being awesome!**

"I would say how was your weekend but I don't really care," Nik mused as he entered his class. For some reason he has woken up with the worst mood. Jenna and Elena had said he was being extra grumpy. "So we seemed to have lost a student. Um...what was her name?"

"Caroline," Tyler told him.

"Ah thank you," Nik said and crossed Caroline's name off the attendance sheet. "Now let's get back to work."

K&C

Elijah watched as Caroline flirted with a group of men. They were all werewolves. The two siblings were searching for packs to turn once Caroline broke the curse. Caroline laughed at something one of the wolves said, but it wasn't her real laugh. In fact Caroline hadn't truly laughed since they left Mystic Falls a month ago.

"Excuse me," Caroline said to the group around her and walked back over to Elijah.

"Well?" Elijah asked.

"Well they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed," Caroline replied. "They couldn't even sense that I was a vampire, but they seem like good candidates for hybrids."

"So that is three packs down, how many are you planning on making?" Elijah said.

"A lot," Caroline told him and then her eyes went back to the pack especially to one, who in particular was smiling suggestively at her.

"It won't work," Elijah said and she turned to him.

"What won't work?" Caroline asked.

"Trying to forget the boy you left by sleeping with other men," Elijah replied. "I thought I raised you better then that."

"I wasn't going to," Caroline said even though she had been thinking about it.

"Sure you were," Elijah said, "Now come. We have more to do."

K&C

Nik whistled as Elena walked down the stairs.

"Stop," Elena said her cheeks turning pink.

"Why you look absolutely stunning," Nik said holding his hand out for her to take. "How do you feel Miss Mystic?"

"Nervous," Elena admitted, "And this dress hurts."

"Ah the price of beauty," Nik said and Elena shoved him.

"You seemed like you are in a better mood," Elena observed, "A lot better then you have been recently."

"I'm sorry. I don't really know what has been going on with me." Nik said, "Just in a bit of a... what do you Americans call it? A funk?"

"It's okay, but aren't you excited for the parade? That doctor lady is going to be there..." Elena said with a grin and Nik rolled his eyes. "What? She likes you."

"Will you lay off about Meredith? If you do I promise I will have fun at the parade." Nik said or more so growled. Elena tilted her head considering it.

"Done," Elena said, "But for gods sake would it kill you to smile, a real smile. I swear you haven't really laughed in weeks."

"Don't worry about me, how are you doing?" Nik said. "You seemed really upset the other day when Bonnie came over."

"Just girl stuff, I'm fine, really," Elena assured him.

"What about Jeremy's girl, Anna?" Nik said, "He seemed to fancy her a great deal. Where has she been?"

"I don't know," Elena said.

"Pity, he liked her," Nik said with a shrug. "All right now I will go get dressed for this blasted parade. Besides I need to make sure Jenna and John don't kill each other. Good luck today."

"Thanks," Elena said and the two cousins went their separate ways.

K&C

Nik sat at the bar waiting for this day to end. He had done what Elena had asked and had smiled and waved to everyone he came in contact with.

"Hi," A voice said interrupting his thoughts. Nik turned and saw Meredith standing next to him.

"Hello there," Nik said, "Want to sit?"

"Sure," Meredith said and sat down. "So how have you been?"

"Good, just waiting on Jeremy to take him home," Nik said, "You?"

"Busy," Meredith said.

"Yes the busy life of a doctor, my father was one too," Nik told her.

"Really?" Meredith said.

"Yes, and so was his father and so forth, I come from a long family of doctors," Nik went on, "But of course I broke the chain by becoming an artist. My old man wasn't too happy about that. About went mad when I changed majors."

"I have seen your stuff, one of your paintings is hanging in the hospital." Meredith said and finally Nik smiled.

"I gave that to Grayson for his office." Nik informed her.

"I'm sorry about your cousin," Meredith said quietly.

"Thank you, love," Nik said and spotted Jeremy walking in but was soon intersected by Anna. Nik then saw Tyler Lockwood and his father arguing. Kind of reminded Nik of himself and his Dad. "Excuse me." Nik said to Meredith and walked over to them.

"Something wrong Mayor?" Nik said and the two stopped arguing.

"Just trying to tell my son that he needs to go home," The Mayor said.

"I can take him," Nik said, "It's on my way."

"Thank you Mr. Sommers," He said and turned to his son, "We will talk later."

"Looking forward to it," Tyler said sarcastically.

"My father was a bit of a bastard too," Nik told Tyler once the Mayor was gone.

"Really?" Tyler said and Nik nodded. Jeremy and Anna came back into view.

"Jer!" Nik called out. "Let's go."

Anna and Jeremy looked at each other.

"Your girl can come too," Nik said and the couple walked over. Nik walked over to Meredith. "Got to take the lot home. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Meredith said. Nik made his way over to the group of kids and Jeremy was grinning.

"Shut it," Nik said and led the group to his car.

K&C

The car ride was silent. Anne and Jeremy seemed nervous about something and Tyler just looked out the window in his own world. Nik sighed. He really needed to start hanging out with adults more. He couldn't only take so much teenage angst.

"Ahhhh!" Both Tyler and Anna started yelling. Distracted by their screaming Nik swerved the car.

"Bloody hell," Nik cried out. "Shut it!" But they didn't stop. The screaming continued and Nik didn't notice he was now heading into lamppost. The car slammed into it and all was quiet.

K&C

Thankfully Anna's phone wasn't damaged in the crash. They quickly called 911. Jeremy and Tyler seemed okay, but Nik was beat up something bad.

"His heart is beating," Anna told Jeremy.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know," Anna said honestly. Jeremy looked at Tyler who was talking on the phone to his Mom. They still didn't understand why he was screaming too. Jeremy was too worried about Nik to care.

"Can't you give him some blood?" Jeremy asked walking closer. The two heard the sound of the ambulance coming.

"I'll try to later," Anna said as they pulled up and put Nik on the stretcher.

"Any of you related?" One of them asked.

"He is my cousin," Jeremy replied, "I'll go with you."

"Come on kid," Another said and with one more nod to Anna he got into the ambulance.

"What happened?" Someone asked but Jeremy was looking at Nik who was pale as a sheet.

"Um...he got distracted and lost control of the car," Jeremy answered. "It is my fault." Jeremy took Nik's hand. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We will do everything we can," A voice assured him, but it didn't really work.

"Hang on," Jeremy whispered, "Please, just...hang on."

K&C

"Yeah someone definitely took my stuff," Elena said into the phone. "I am going to get some things before I go to the hospital. Jeremy needs a change of clothes, apparently there is blood on them." Elena's voice cracked at the end. "Can you meet me there? I love you Stefan."

Elena opened the lock and went into the house.

K&C

"Jeremy!" Elena called out and hugged him. "How is Nik?"

"Weak," Jeremy told her, "They don't know if he is going to make it." Elena let out a sob and put a hand over her mouth. Jeremy hugged her again. Elena looked over her shoulder to see Bonnie coming over. She let go of Jeremy and hugged Bonnie.

"Well?" Bonnie said but Elena only shook her head.

"Isn't there anything you could do?" Elena asked softly. "A spell or something?"

"She doesn't know how," Damon said coming into the conversation. "Do you?"

"No, I don't," Bonnie said wishing she did.

"No you don't." Damon repeated. "It took Emily years to learn a spell that could do that."

"Yeah well I can take down a vampire," Bonnie said smugly, "That spell was easy to learn."

"Stop it," Elena said and the two looked at her, "None of this is going to help the little family that I have left."

"I can give him some blood," Damon said and Elena's eyes went wide. "Just enough to heal him. He will be safe in the hospital, it will be out of his system in a day. It will help him."

"Okay," Elena said.

"Really?" Bonnie said surprised she would agree so quickly.

"It is for Nik," Elena said and faced Damon again, "Do it. Save him, whatever it takes."

K&C

"Come on don't cry," Nik said when Elena walked up to him, "The doctor says I will make a full recovery. I am a miracle patient apparently."

"I was just so worried about you," Elena said and Nik took her hand.

"I have no plans to die anytime soon," Nik promised. Jenna and Jeremy filtered in next. Jenna attempted to hug him, but Nik was still pretty sore.

"How are you doing mate?" Nik asked Jeremy.

"A few scrapes," Jeremy shrugged "It's nothing."

"What about Tyler and Anna?" Nik inquired.

"They are fine too," Jeremy said.

"You are only supposed to have one visitor at a time," Meredith said coming into view.

"Never been one for rules, love," Nik said with a grin, "Besides you said I was just fine."

"I still want to keep you one more night for observation," Meredith told him. "You will be out by tomorrow."

"Fantastic," Nik said and looked at his family, "You lot don't have to stay you know. The show with the singing teenagers is on. I must say I wish some of my students looked like that."

"We will come see you again tonight," Jenna said and they left.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Nik said and Meredith smiled.

"You seem chipper," She observed.

"Well a brush with death has brought out a new side of me I suppose," Nik said, "A side that might like to have a drink with you once you let me out of this blasted bed."

"I might take you up on that," Meredith said, "Well I have other patients, but I will come check on you again shortly." Once she was gone Nik turned back to the TV.

"Do they really expect us to believe these kids are in high school?" Nik said to himself. "The tall one looks the same age as me."

K&C

Nik woke up to see Elena standing there.

"Bloody hell Elena, trying to give me a heart attack?" Nik said, "I thought I told you to go home."

"Hello Niklaus," Elena said and Nik groaned.

"Go home Elena, like I said I am fine," Nik said, he was really tired. "And you know how much I hate it when people use my full name."

"My name is Katherine," Elena said leaning closer, "And I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

"Message? What are you talking about?" Nik asked.

"Game on," Katherine said and took a pillow and covered his face with it. Nik struggled as much as he could but soon everything was dark and his heart stopped beating.

K&C

All of a sudden Caroline felt a pain in her heart. She gasped out loud.

"Caroline?" Elijah said worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said suddenly feeling very cold, which was supposed to impossible for a vampire, "I just had the strangest feeling. It was probably nothing. Now what were you saying?"

Elijah kept talking but Caroline wasn't really paying attention, instead her mind was still on the bizarre feeling she just experienced.

What had just happened?

And why was she still so cold?

…...

**What did you think? You got a little more insight into Nik's past and why he had issues with his Dad. Plus I saved Anna, I am a Bonnie/Kol shipper and Jeremy needs a girl...**

**Baby Klaus vampire and baby Caroline vampire will be very different, you will see that in the next bit. Although since he is now a vampire he will remember Caroline! **

**Note: I am no longer a college student but a student teacher which means no more going to class only three days a week and giving me lots of time to write. I am now going to school at 7:45 and staying till around 4. My updates will be not as frequent.**

**Whoa Klaus is getting his own show! I think it is going to be good, I only watch the Vampire Diaries for the Originals. That might mean that Klaus and Caroline won't be together, but remember that show Angel? Spike did come over to that show so there might be a little hope. Who knows? I think it is still going to be great!  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are great in this stressful time and after chasing 1st graders around!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing...**

A laugh. That was the first thing Nik heard when he woke up. Then there was a flash of blond hair then it was gone. His eyes opened and he shot up and looked around. Everything was so dark that it had to be the middle of the night. Nik leaned back and suddenly felt sudden hunger hit him. He was going to have to do something about that. Nik got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Excuse me love," Nik said to the nurse, "Is there anywhere I could get some food?"

"Breakfast comes around 7," The nurse informed him.

"But I am hungry," Nik protested.

"Go back to sleep," The nurse said, "Morning will come soon enough." Nik nodded and went back to his room but something stopped him. There was a strange smell in the air and he found himself walking over to another patient. The patient seemed to be getting a blood transfusion. Nik walked closer and the blood looked so...good. He reached out to touch it...

"What are you doing in here?" The nurse asked and Nik turned around.

"I got lost," Nik lied and the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, back to bed," The nurse said and led him back to his room. Once the door was closed and the nurse was gone Nik pulled out the blood bag hidden under his arm. He looked at it for a minute wondering why the thought of it seemed so appetizing.

_"I must say the thought of drinking blood sounds disgusting," Nik said and someone laughed. _

_ "It is euphoric," A woman's voice said, "It is life itself. Blood is like nothing you have ever tasted before."_

Nik shook his head pulling himself out of the thought. Was it a thought or something else? A memory perhaps? But that was impossible. Nik didn't recognize the voice at all, or the laugh. The voice did say that blood was euphoric so it wouldn't hurt so much if he drank some, right? His need to taste was overpowering his disgust of the thought and before he knew it he put the bag to his lips and sucked on the straw. He started gagging and threw the bag onto the bed. He watched the blood stain the sheets and picked it back up again. Nik couldn't help himself and drained the rest of the bag.

K&C

"Here," Elena said handing Bonnie a bag of toys. "I am going to go visit Nik in the hospital."

"Let me know how it goes," Bonnie said and Elena nodded.

"I really hope this carnival isn't a disaster," Elena said looking around.

"It won't be," Bonnie assured her.

"I wish there was someone else to do this," Elena said with a sign, "But no one else really wants to plan any of these things. So it is all up to me. I am going to go before anyone notices I am gone."

"Okay," Bonnie said, "And the carnival will be great, remember you are only human. Nothing is perfect."

"Yeah we need someone non-human to do this stuff," Elena said with a smile and then she left.

K&C

Nik stared at the rays of sunlight coming into the room. He carefully put his hand out only to have it burned by the rays.

"Blast it," Nik said to himself. The door opened and Jenna came in with a tray.

"You have to eat," Jenna said setting the tray down.

"I am not going to eat that, it is ghastly." Nik said and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Elena said coming into the room. "How are you doing?" Nik kept his face neutral even though he wasn't sure if this person was in fact his cousin or not.

"Jenna is trying to get me to get this vile excuse for food," Nik said playing along and Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Grumpy much?" Elena said, "You were in a much better mood last night. Besides it is hospital food, it is supposed to be vile."

"Maybe the reason you are in a mood it because it is so dark in here," Jenna said opening the curtains. In a flash Nik was against the wall away from the hurtful sun. Elena's eyes went wide.

"Jenna can you try and go to get some more eatable food?" Elena asked and Jenna nodded and left. Elena went over and closed the curtains. "It's okay Nik."

"What is going on?" Nik asked with some heavy breaths. He looked at Elena. "You...you killed me."

"No...no that was Katherine..." Elena said, "That wasn't me. That wasn't the person who called you to help her after she had her first hangover," Elena said showing that she was indeed Elena.

"What is happening to me?" Nik asked. "I...I drank blood. The sun...burned." Elena watched as Nik's face began to change the more upset he got. Veins formed around his eyes and his teeth elongated into fangs. "I don't want food...but I'm starving." Elena held her hands out.

"Nik, calm down, okay? Take a deep breath," Elena said softly. Nik nodded and began taking steady breaths and his face went back to normal. "I'll be right back."

Elena got her phone out.

"Stefan, I need you." Elena said holding back tears. "Someone horrible has happened."

K&C

"Thanks," Nik said as he drained another blood bag. He didn't feel so hungry anymore. Stefan nodded to the door and Elena and Stefan walked out of the room, but still were able to keep an eye on Nik.

"She is doing this to me, isn't she?" Elena asked Stefan.

"No, actually she is doing this to me," Stefan replied. "Game on? What does that even mean?"

"What should we do?" Elena said, "Why did she turn him?"

"I don't know why," Stefan said trying to keep himself from hitting something, "But I'll help him."

"I can't lose him Stefan," Elena said her eyes watering over. "I can't."

"You might not have a choice," They heard Damon say as he walked up to them. "Need I remind you about Vicki Donovan? We all know how this is going to end. Might as well get this over with."

"Not an option Damon," Elena said with hard eyes, "No, I will kill _you_ before I let you kill my cousin. Don't ever threaten him again."

"Don't be dramatic Elena, it doesn't suit you," Damon said not fazed by her threats.

"I can hear you lot you know," Nik's voice said and Stefan and Damon turned to see Nik looking at them.

_"What was your relationship with Damon?" Nik asked the blond girl's whose face was becoming more clear._

_ "Off and on thing," She told him. "He is...what is the term? Oh yes, my little bitch. Well if you ask him he'll say it isn't true, but he owes me."_

_ "Do you think he wants you back? I don't want to be on some vampires bad side." Nik said and the girl laughed._

_ "Don't worry about him, he knows better than to mess with my favorites," She said leaning closer. "I'll keep you safe." She kissed him soundly, landing on top of him and Nik pulled her close._

"Eavesdropping won't make you any friends," Damon said coming into Nik's room followed by Stefan and Elena.

"It is all coming back, in pieces," Nik told him. "And I believe a girl named Caroline will be quite cross if you threaten me."

"You remember Caroline?" Stefan said and Nik nodded.

"A little," Nik said, "Who is she?"

"Well she is the reason I can't kill you," Damon said or more grumbled.

K&C

"I don't need a baby-sitter Elena," Nik said lying down on her bed. "I don't need help."

"Yes you do," Elena countered as she continued to fill up her bag. "Maybe I shouldn't go. I should stay here with you and Stefan."

"Go." Nik said sitting up. "We need to learn more about werewolves."

"So Caroline didn't tell you anything else about them?" Elena asked for the 100th time.

"No, Caroline just told me they exist, that is all," Nik said and then smirked, "But there are no faeries or leprechauns."

"Funny," Elena said sarcastically, "Well I am going to go say good-bye to Stefan and then off with Damon."

"You still mad at him?" Nik asked.

"Yes I am," Elena replied, "He said he was going to kill you. I am never going to forget that."

"But he didn't," Nik reminded her.

"Only because he was afraid your crazy vampire lover will come back and kill him," Elena said and Nik laughed.

"She won't. I just said that to get a rise out of him," Nik said, "Caroline left remember? I was just a "loose end." I doubt she cares what happens to me."

"Regardless, no one threatens to kill you," Elena said and Nik gave her a half smile.

"Have fun." Nik said.

"Be good," Elena said.

"Always am," Klaus said smiling his dimples coming into view. Elena gave him last look before she left. Her impulsive, no regard for rules cousin was now a vampire. He was controlling and the tortured artist type, and all that was now magnified. She hoped that he would be okay.

K&C

"How come I didn't get to pick out the necklace I will have to wear the rest of my life?" Nik asked Bonnie.

"Hey if you don't want it..." Bonnie said but Stefan interrupted her.

"He wants it," Stefan cut in.

"Now what?" Nik said.

"Now I explain the rules," Bonnie said.

"Rules?" Nik repeated. "I am 26 years old Sweetheart, I don't take rules from high school students."

"Nik," Stefan said and Nik sighed.

"Fine, go on love," Nik said.

"The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it," Bonnie informed him. "So if you ever hurt anyone..."

"I haven't!" Nik protested.

"You're a vampire," Bonnie reminded him, "The urge to kill is part of who you are now. I don't know you very well, all I do know is that you are the type of person who has affairs with high school students."

"She wasn't really a student," Nik pointed out.

"Regardless," Bonnie said, "The minute you let the killing part of you take over...I will stop you. Elena's cousin or not. Now put the necklace on the bed." Nik did as he was told and Bonnie opened the curtain and the light shined down onto the necklace. She closed her eyes and then after a moment said, "Done." She handed Nik the necklace and he put it on.

"Well let's try it out," Nik said and Bonnie opened the curtain. Nothing happened, he was fine.

"Thank you Sweetheart," Nik said with a grin.

"He is all yours," Bonnie said and left.

"So you are going to help me?" Nik said turning to Stefan.

"Yeah," Stefan said and Nik sighed. This 17 year old bloke was to be his teacher when it came to all things vampire.

"I wish Elijah was here," Nik said missing his age appropriate friend, vampire friend at that.

"No you don't," Stefan said in return.

K&C

"It is strange that you feed on animals," Klaus to Stefan as they walked through the forest, "The Stefan Caroline told me about was a lot different."

"Caroline knew me at a very dark time," Stefan said, "I took pleasure in the kill and the chase. I had no control over what I did."

"I don't know, seems like you had a lot of fun," Nik said.

"I did, I won't lie, I had a blast," Stefan told him. "The parts I remember at least. It was fun until the guilt set in."

"I thought you could turn off your emotions," Nik said.

"You can, but they fight their way in," Stefan said.

"Caroline said something along those lines," Nik said. "I remember some of the things she told me, but I know I am not remembering all of it. Why is that?"

"Caroline is really old," Stefan reminded him, "Her compulsion is stronger I guess. It might take time for you to remember everything she compelled you to forget, if you do at all."

K&C

All Nik wanted to do now was sleep. It had been quite a long day. It started with Nik finally being able to go out in the daytime again, feeding on helpless bunnies, and went to Nik getting attacked by a werewolf only to be saved by Tyler Lockwood.

"Hello Niklaus," A voice in the corner said.

"Katherine," Nik said upon seeing her. In a flash he had her against the wall but she only smirked and easily turned it around so she had him a choke-hold.

"Brave one aren't you," Katherine said with a laugh, "Handsome too."

"What do you want with me?" Nik gasped trying to fight her off.

"Nothing," Katherine said, "Don't be scared, we are going to have so much fun together."

"I don't want anything to do with you," Nik said standing his ground.

"Foolish boy," Katherine said, "You don't have a choice."

"Do what you want to me," Nik said, "I won't let you hurt Elena." Katherine let him go and Nik fell to the ground.

"I am not going to hurt her, well I won't if you do exactly as I say," Katherine informed him, "If you don't, this family of yours is about to get a lot smaller."

K&C

"She wants to talk to you," Nik told Stefan over the phone. "I would just go along with it."

"No," Elena said taking the phone away from Nik. "We aren't going to do this her way."

"Stefan she is going to be there soon," Nik said taking the phone back. "See what she wants. I'll keep Elena here."

"Hey!" Elena said but Nik ignored her.

"Okay," Stefan said, "I'll do it."

"Be careful mate," Nik said and they hung up.

"I am going over there," Elena said but Nik grabbed her by the waist.

"Nice try, we are going to stay here and have a nice family barbeque," Nik said, "Stefan is going to deal with Katherine. If anyone can get her to talk it is him."

"She scares me," Elena said in a small voice.

"Don't be scared, as long as we play it her way for a while we can figure out what she wants and how to get her to leave," Nik said rubbing her arm. "I'll be down in a minute."

_"So what else is real?" Nik asked Caroline._

_ "Well there is witches and werewolves." Caroline answered. "Witches can be useful, but for a vampire, werewolves are not the best friend to have. Their bite is deadly to vampires. Luckily I have the cure."_

_ "What is it?" Nik asked and Caroline smirked._

_ "That is my secret," Caroline said. _

Nik snapped himself out of the memory. Like he said they were all coming back in pieces, but there were a lot of holes. Holes he hoped would fill up with time.

K&C

"Well well well look who it is," Nik said coming down the stairs and seeing Mason there. Mason grinned. "Hey mate."

"I am surprised they let you back in town," Mason said as they hugged. "The council forgave the vandalism?" Nik laughed.

"You were the one handing me the paint," Nik said and Mason laughed.

"You know each other?" Elena asked coming into the room.

"We go _way_ back," Nik told her.

"Yes I recall a couple times we hung out under the bleachers?" Jenna said coming into the room.

"Just like old times," Nik said referring to the three of them. They had a lot of fun the summers Nik spent here.

"Yeah except I didn't swipe bottle from my old man," Mason said, "And I found the shot glasses."

"Oh the expensive stuff I like you already," Ric said coming into the house.

"Just happy to be invited," Mason said.

"I am glad you came back, I am surrounded by too many teenagers on a daily basis." Nik said.

"That's right," Mason said pouring them all drinks, "Who in their right mind let you be a teacher?" Nik laughed.

"I'll drink to that," Nik said and they all drowned their shots.

K&C

"You know," Mason said taking Nik aside.

"Know what?" Nik asked.

"What I am," Mason answered, "I am not stupid Nik, the dog jokes Damon keeps making? You know, and I know what you are too."

"I wasn't sure that you were a wolf," Nik said honestly. "I didn't know about any of this until quite recently when I turned."

"Who turned you?" Mason asked.

"Some broad named Katherine," Nik said and Mason's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Nothing," Mason said quickly. "Look we don't have to be enemies here. I have known you since I was 11, being who we are doesn't change that."

"You still attacked me," Nik said and Mason looked at his feet.

"Natural enemies I guess," Mason said, "I can't control myself when I am a wolf."

"Friends," Nik said putting his hand out and Mason let out a breath of relief.

"Friends," Mason said and the two shook hands.

Damon watched them from the kitchen. Friends? A werewolf and a vampire could never be friends. Nik was in for a rude awakening when Damon killed his wolf friend.

K&C

Mason had asked Nik if he wanted to get more drinks but he declined. He really wasn't ready to be around that many people yet. The urge to feed was pretty strong, and although he was able to control himself. Nik was not a hormonal teenager, he was a grown man, and that seemed to help keep his mind in check for the most part.

"I see you were able to keep Elena out of my way," A voice from the corner said, "How did you do it?"

"I have my ways," Nik said not looking up from his book. "What do you want Katherine?"

"You did well today," Katherine said, "You did exactly as I asked."

"Actually I told Stefan and Elena about your plan and they agreed to go along with it," Nik said with a smirk.

"What?" Katherine said through gritted teeth.

"I have never done well taking orders, love," Nik said turning the page. "Be on your way, you won't find a willing servant here."

"I could kill you right now," Katherine said her anger rising.

"You could," Nik said, "But I hear that you want Stefan to love you again, killing me won't help you reach your goal. And if you wanted Elena dead she would be dead by now. I am not the type to scare easily Sweetheart."

"You don't want to make an enemy of me." Katherine said.

"Probably not," Nik said, "But we will just have to wait and see." To his surprise Katherine smiled.

"Shame," Katherine said, "You make an excellent vampire."

With that Katherine was gone and Nik went back to his book.

K&C

"Why are you over here?" Nik asked sitting next to Elena on the rock.

"Nothing just thinking about Katherine," Elena answered, "Do you really think she is here to get Stefan back?"

"Truthfully?" Nik said, "I doubt that is all she is up too. Sure she might want Stefan again, but there has to be a reason she came back now."

"Did she tell you anything?" Elena said and Nik shook his head.

"No, I haven't heard from her after I made it clear I wasn't going to be part of plans," Nik said and then something caught his eye. Mason and the Sheriff were talking in hushed tones. "What are they doing?"

"I don't know," Elena said and Nik stood up.

"Something isn't right, come on," Nik said helping Elena up.

K&C

"Hey," Stefan said coming into the dark classroom.

"What do you want Stefan?" Nik said not turning to look at him.

"I wanted to see how you were," Stefan said sitting down.

"I just killed two people," Nik said, "And I enjoyed it immensely. One of my oldest friends tried to kill you and your brother. I am far from fine Stefan."

"I know that you are frustrated," Stefan said hoping to get through to him, "I encourage you to feed on animals when you crave human blood. You might have had a whole other idea in mind of what it was like to be a vampire. Caroline probably made it seem like it was the best thing in the world."

"She did," Nik admitted.

"She doesn't have what you have," Stefan said, "You have a loving family, and a good heart. You still have humanity when Caroline let go of hers long ago. You still feel guilt. Caroline regrets nothing. Don't be a shell like her, never stop fighting to hold onto your humanity." Nik didn't say anything for a while.

"She wasn't a shell," Nik finally said and faced Stefan, "Caroline wasn't a shell."

"Maybe not," Stefan said and walked towards him, "But I know she wasn't who she once was. Don't let go like she did, you will just have to live with the guilt and try to do better."

"Fine, but do I still have to eat bunnies?" Nik said and Stefan laughed.

K&C

The body dropped to the ground. Caroline licked her lips and looked down at the body, and, as always, felt no guilt.

"Caroline," Elijah's voice said making Caroline look up.

"Coming," Caroline said and left the body not even bothering to dispose of it. Perhaps that would teach people that it is unsafe to go out at night. You never know who, or what, you might meet.

…...

**What did you think? The memories are coming back! **

**As you can tell baby vamp Nik and baby vamp Caroline are different. Nik also won't be so willing to talk about Caroline and what she told him.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I got the flu that is going around and it took a lot of effort to get out of bed and post this. Dumb flu...**


End file.
